The Servant of the Second Prince
by Stormforest
Summary: AU because I took various liberties regarding canon. "There is much truth to fairy tales: a peasant like me has the same chance as anyone to one day become a princess." Rated T for feels and my dreadful English-to-Norwegian translations.
1. Chapter 1

_I, Kari __Alvirsdotter__, have always been shy, and small for my age. My father and my mother were killed on the night of my twelfth moon. How, no one has ever told me.  
><em>

_Thus, my childhood was spent being raised by whichever kindly maiden would take me in for however indefinitely long. My education consisted of whatever I could learn on my own, or be hurriedly, haphazardly taught by women who had much else to think about besides a tiny, insignificant young orphan. Upon reaching the age of adulthood, I resigned myself to the fact that I would most likely never amount to much. I might make a decent seamstress or a passable washerwoman, maybe a teacher if I got lucky. The magic I had been born with and had nursed over the years would be a fine reason to become a tutor of some kind._

_Eventually, finally came the night on which I __officially began my journey to the realization that there is much truth to fairy tales: a peasant like me has the same chance as anyone to one day become a princess._

_Here, my dear reader, I tell my story, the story of the Servant of the Second Prince.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The storm was fantastic. I shivered, I sobbed, and I ran.<p>

I had been wandering about the Golden City for so very long that I succumbed to exhaustion in an alley, but had awoken not long after to find a man atop my body. The man's undergarments balled at his ankles and his trousers were nowhere to be seen; he was clearly intending to violate me. Despite my fatigue, I had managed to reach my magic, and I used it to throw him off me with as much ease as I could muster. I then barely escaped with my life, the man reaching for my skirt and very nearly catching it within his fist.

"Hlin...good Hlin, I be-...I beg you...protect me..." I gasped as I stumbled along, praying to the goddess of protection to keep me safe from whatever else haunted this terrible night. Delirious and woefully enervated, I had not a clue where I was, nor to whom else in the Nine Realms to pray. All I could manage was a small amount of light in my fingers, and I reached out a shaking arm to illuminate a path ahead.

Suddenly, someone exited through a door in a high wall. I yelped as we immediately collided and both fell to the ground. My head hit the stones that paved the alley, and then, again, I slept.

"She awakens. Greeting, maiden."

Everything moved so fast. One moment I was wandering, then I was falling, and now I was hearing a voice.

"Wh-...?" My voice was but a rasp.

"No, no. No talking yet." I felt a cool cloth upon my forehead. "You have been very ill for very long." Had I? I hadn't noticed. "My name is Eir. I've been looking after you."

_Eir?_ My eyes flew (fluttered) open. I saw a kindly woman, her curly brown hair pinned back from her face, smiling down at me, her slender form sat upon the side of my bed. "I-..."

"_Do_ try not to speak, dear one." Eir chuckled softly. "You are headstrong."

I sighed wearily and winced at the resulting pain in my throat. Perhaps now I would obey.

"Although, you've been in this bed for near three weeks now. I suppose I'd feel the same, wanting to speak and get up and get back on with life." Eir removed the cloth and placed it somewhere beside the bed. "Soon you may do that. For now, sleep just a bit longer. Then we'll talk again."

I felt myself falling back into sleep...I couldn't fight her healer's magic. She was, at that moment, so much stronger than I...

And then, just like before, I became alert just as suddenly. It was easier to open my eyes this time, though they still fluttered slightly. Eir was there, sitting aside the bed in which I lay.

"Hello again," she said to me. She wore the same smile.

I took a deep breath: no pain. "Hello," I whispered.

Eir's smile grew at hearing my voice unencumbered. "I am glad to see you well. My healers and I thought many times that you had left us for Valhalla."

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"You were found by one of my healers-well, I say 'found...' You _ran into_ one of my healers in the alley outside the rear wall of the palace." Eir chuckled. "You were about to receive quite the verbal beating when you were pulled to your feet, but upon the registration of your abnormally high body temperature, you were brought to me instead."

"The palace...?"

"Yes, the palace." Eir nodded. "You've been recovering here in the palace infirmary for a month now."

I swallowed. I'd known I was ill... This had to be a delusion.

"And yet we still don't know your name," Eir continued. "The others and I have been calling you _'__hun som løper raskt_.'"

I smiled. 'She who runs quickly' was indeed an appropriate nickname, considering the situation. "My name is Kari," I told Eir. "Kari Alvirsdotter."

"Have you family, Kari?"

I swallowed again. "Only...in Valhalla, good Eir."

Eir's eyes twinkled sympathetically. "In time we all shall be reunited. But for now, we must find you a home, must we not? Where have you been living since the death of your family?"

"...I have had to find my own shelter each night since reaching adulthood, good Eir. I am alone."

Eir frowned. "Your age?"

"Three and twenty winters."

Eir blinked. "Hm. You have shared your years with the Second Prince, Loki. How fascinating...considering..." She cleared her throat and stood. "Kari Alvirsdotter, I would have you recover for at least one day more. Then, perhaps, I may have a job for you."

"For me, good Eir? In the palace?" Surely this was a dream. It could be nothing else.

"If no one has yet claimed it, yes. Sleep now, Kari, until I return."

As her spell began to overcome me, my magic fluttered inside me. My fingers moved upon the blankets, and little balls of light rose into the air from my fingertips. My eyes saw Eir's expression change to one of surprised interest before they closed into delicate slumber.

I would awake soon in the alley, I was certain. I was upset with myself for dreaming as I had-childish delusions like that were burdens to my daily struggle, and I had to strive to block them from my already difficult life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic on this account, though I've written several others on different sites. I'll try to update as often as I can, but my current life is a bit hectic, so it might be a few days in between._**

**_On a more pleasant concluding note, please R&R! :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kari. Kari, it is time to awaken. Kari."

I heard someone calling my name... I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted with the fascinating realization that my dream had in fact not been so after all. Eir smiled down at me just as she had the last time I had seen.

"Eir," I whispered. I coughed and cleared my throat.

"Greeting." Eir placed her arm behind my shoulders and said, "Try and sit up. I will help you." I tightened my core and slowly rose, and Eir helped me to sit back against my pillows. "Good, good. Well done." She sat in her usual spot upon the mattress. "I have some wonderful news for you. I have found you both a job and a place to stay."

My eyes lit up. "...I cannot begin to think of how I might thank you, good Eir..."

"You are to work for me," she told me. "I have spoken to the Allfather and he has agreed to allow you to work here in the infirmary, provided that you are a fast learner and a reliable hand. Can you fulfill the king's wishes?"

"I swear by the Norns that I can and I will, good Eir," I promised her.

"Then it is decided. You shall begin your healing duties as soon as you are fully healed yourself." Eir sighed. "That is a great worry taken off my shoulders. I have since lost several of my healers to different assignments throughout the palace and have been desperate for replacements. I would have welcomed any old possible worker with open arms."

"And I quite literally ran right into those arms."

Eir laughed along with me. "Kari Alvirsdotter, I am glad you are here."

"So am I, good Eir."

Eir chuckled. "Since I am to be your supervisor now, you have permission to simply call me Eir, or 'milady' if you wish. Both are used by everyone else."

"Very well, milady."

"I thought you would choose that option." Eir smiled again and then stood. "All right. I have a book you might like, since you are to be awake more often now. Here." She handed me a thick, leather-bound book. "Do tell me what you think of it when you finish. I personally found it quite interesting."

"Yes, milady." I took it into my hands, neglecting to mention that my reading skills were pathetic at best. Oh well. There's no better time for one to practice than when one is confined to a bed.

By the end of the next four days, I had finished the first chapter. Twelve measly pages, finished in four days by a female of three and twenty. Pathetic indeed. I even sighed in relief when I bookmarked the page.

Eir looked over from where she was making a bed on the other side of the infirmary. "Did you reach the part where the woman gets saved?"

"No, milady; I've only finished the first chapter." I felt myself blush. "I-... I cannot read very well."

Eir was silent for a few short moments, but then she spoke. "It is of no importance now. You will have much time to learn in the future. Your residence is to be in the palace servants' quarters; did I not tell you I had asked the overseer of servants to reserve you a room?"

"You did not, milady," I said, my eyes widening. "I am most grateful for your kindness."

"And I am grateful in return for your agreeing to help me," Eir replied. "Consider us even."

I smiled. "Very well."

The next day was the day on which I was finally allowed to try and stand. I required help from Eir to rise to my feet, but once I stepped away from the bed, I was able to take small steps of my own volition. I must have been smiling like I was stupid, for Eir laughed merrily when I turned to face her.

"You are indeed a fast learner," she told me. "I look forward to discovering your capabilities as a healer."

"As I do also," I said. "I have healed before, but only with basic magic."

Eir's eyes twinkled; I sensed that she was remembering the time my fingers fluttered upon the mattress of my bed, my magic creating light from my fingertips. "From where did you inherit your magic? Do you know?"

"I do not, milady," I answered. "All I know of my parents are their names."

"Then I believe we shall all expect some surprises from you, Kari Alvirsdotter."

* * *

><p>A day later I was on my feet for all hours, learning everything that I possibly could so as to be enough taught to do a decent job. The other healers filled me full of lessons and information, and after each task I performed, Eir either gave her customary appreciative nod or her kind, knowledgeable advice.<p>

The day and night passed swiftly, and I was properly exhausted by the time the moon was straight above us in the sky. Eir stretched her back when the day's work had been cleaned away, and she told me what a fine job I had done. "Your first day's work has been admirable, Kari. I am glad to have you here."

"We all are," said Solveig, another healer that was close to my age. "I welcome you just as Eir does."

Eir smiled to the both of us. "You young maidens hurry along now. Tomorrow brings another day."

Solveig and I took our leave. We walked the hallway, chatting, and were just about to turn the ending corner when there came a shout.

"Clear the way!"

We flattened ourselves against the wall as two warriors suddenly appeared, rounding the corner, moving as fast as their legs could carry them, and as quickly but gently they could drag along the frail, limp body that they supported between them. Each of the third man's arms were slung over the shoulders of one of the warriors, feet dragging along behind. His black hair hung listless over his own shoulders, and his head nodded up and down upon his chest.

"That's Loki," Solveig mumbled. "Loki, the Second Prince."

"The prince?" I whispered, intrigued. "...He looks nothing like a prince."

"Not at the moment," Solveig chuckled. "He must be ill. _Again_." She sighed. "He's always ill. Weak and pointless, he is. He really ought to train more with his brother, Thor." She suddenly met my eyes. "If my words are repeated, I'll steal Odin's staff and send it spiraling straight up your-"

"I take your meaning," I interrupted her. "Stolen royal relics aside, should we not go and help Eir?"

"Eir!" one of the warriors shouted, echoing my assumption. "Eir, pray, help us!"

Eir scurried out of the infirmary and took one look at the ill man before nodding and scooping him up easily into her arms, then disappearing right back from whence she came.

The warriors both took deep breaths and walked back towards us. "I shall _not_ be ordered to fetch and carry that foolish prince the next time he decides to neglect himself," the same one said, "not on my life."

"My sentiments exactly," the other agreed. "Loki either needs to be introduced to meat or turned into it."

Solveig and I bowed our heads respectfully to the warriors as their cackling selves passed, and then we ran back to the infirmary to see if Eir needed help. Eir stood over the bed that had so recently been mine, speaking softly with the man whose name, I now assumed, was Loki.

"Eir, do you wish us to assist you?" Solveig inquired.

"I would appreciate it greatly if one of you would," Eir said, straightening and stretching her back.

"This one shall be yours, then." Solveig gave my back a gentle shove in Eir's direction. I glared playfully at her before going to stand at Eir's side.

"Take this cloth and sponge his forehead," Eir told me, handing me a damp handkerchief and gesturing to a water-filled bowl on the nightstand. "I shall go and search for medicine. Solveig, if you are not staying to help, then be gone with you. Be back all the more promptly with the morning."

"Yes, milady. Good evening to you." Solveig smiled before escaping.

I smiled a goodbye to her before I placed the handkerchief just above Loki's brow. His eyes fluttered open at my touch and rolled to meet mine.

"Good evening, your highness," I greeted him softly.

He blinked at me.

"My name is Kari Alvirsdotter," I told him, wanting to keep him awake, as he looked too ill at the present moment to allow him to fall into sleep. "I'm very new around here; I just started today," I chuckled, smiling kindly. "I do hope I'm doing a good job." I re-wet the cloth and continued to sponge the prince's forehead. "It is a great honor to be witness to this phenomenal coincidence: meeting one of Asgard's princes on only my first day. A wonderful honor, it is, your highness."

I then convinced myself that I had imagined the subtle twitching of the corners of Loki's lips-princes do not readily smile at young, simple apprentices like me.


	3. Chapter 3

Eir soon called over to me, instructing me to cease sponging the prince's forehead, so I did so, staying seated at his bedside.

"What else ails you, your highness?" I asked. I fought to keep my voice out of a shy-schoolgirl-sounding tone, but for some reason, the endeavor was a failure.

Loki's hands slowly fluttered to his stomach. "It...shall pass eventually," he whispered weakly.

_Gods, his _voice_...so-Kari, _concentrate_, you moron._ I shoved my thoughts aside and put a gentle hand atop his. "I'm sure it will," I assured him.

He took a slow, deep breath. "You said...that you've just started...your job here, yes?"

"I did, your highness."

"I can tell."

My heart gave a jolt in panic; I immediately thought that, in some way, I had neglected to keep my place. "I vehemently apologize, your highness," I told him. "Have I insulted you?"

This time, I knew he had truly smiled at me. "Not at all," he said quietly. "You're the first healer I've seen in ages...who _hasn't_ insulted me...in one fashion or another."

I dared to smile back (even though his eyes were closed), and to gently stroke his hand with my thumb. "Well, in that case, I'm glad I have not insulted you. Do let me know, your highness, if I ever do."

"I shall."

Eir came over then with a bottle of medicine for Loki. "Less chatting, more taking of medicine, Prince Loki," she ordered. "The better to send you back to being your old mischievous self again."

Loki sighed and gulped down the medicine, pulling a face after he'd drained the last drop. "Must it taste so vile?"

"You needn't take it if you are not so inclined. Unless you want to be well again, of course."

I could see that Loki wanted to make a retort, but, weakened from his stomach upset, he did not. Instead, he asked, "This maiden here...from where does she hail?"

"Ask her yourself." Eir turned to me. "Come and rouse me if he worsens, Kari, and stay with him until he sleeps."

"Yes, milady."

As Eir strode from the infirmary, I turned to Loki. His eyes slowly opened and his gaze met mine, and after I registered that the color of his eyes was the exact same as mine, I answered his question. "I ran into one of the healers out in the south alley-literally. I was horribly ill for a whole moon, and Eir cared for me the entire time. In this very bed, in fact. And she offered me a position here when I was well again, as I have neither home nor family. It was made official when your father the King agreed to it."

Loki nodded carefully. "Have you siblings?"

"If so, I've never met them," I answered with a smile. "What's it like?"

Loki chuckled. "Dreadful. ...Although it does make for an easy target when I've got magic to practice."

I giggled (_and now I'm giggling..._ I thought. _Love-struck fool._). "I wonder where I shall find my own target. I'll need a great deal of practice if my magic is to be anything close to acceptable-I hope to learn magic like Eir's so I can do my job properly."

"What magic do you know already?"

I blinked. "N-Nothing really, your highness. I'm sure anything I'd cast would be elementary at best."

"Can I see anyway?"

I paused a moment before nodding with a shy grin. "As you wish, your highness." I dimmed the lamps with the first wave of my hand. With the second, I created a stream of light. I sent it slinking about the room, changing color and shape and occasionally sparking merrily.

After a few moments, I molded it into a ball, and I caught it in my hands. It lit up my face, and I imagined my own emerald eyes twinkling along with the prince's.

"That was a fine performance," Loki told me. "You have promise, I think."

"I am flattered, your highness."

"Am I to call you Kari?"

"If you wish to, your highness."

"Then you are to call me Loki."

Again, I blinked, and smiled after a pause. "Very well then. ...Loki."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki smiled back at me. "This bothers you?"

"No!" I shook my head. "No, not at all, your hi-um, Loki. Sorry. It's just..." I took a deep breath and chuckled, feeling my cheeks redden. "I've never spoken with anyone my superior before. I've always been more of a nomad-not truly homeless, but not having a place to officially call my own home, and so have never really had any...superiors." I swallowed. "I don't want to disrespect."

"Well, let me give you your first lesson in how to interact with royalty. If a king or a queen or, as in this case, a prince, informs you that you may call them by their name, then it is perfectly all right to do it." He paused. "But if for some reason you still feel the need to respect me, then calling me 'Prince Loki' will suffice."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I not only feared disrespecting you, but also someone overhearing me neglecting your title. Imagine me calling you simply by your first name in front of your brother, perhaps. Or the king." I shuddered. "I believe I would be most grievously punished."

"Try it sometime. The result might be much less apocalyptic than you're believing."

"Perhaps I will."

Loki chuckled. "A brave maiden you are."

He smiled to me, but then his face changed. He gave a strange-sounding swallow-I recognized the signs immediately. I ran for a bucket I knew to be resting against the far wall, and I returned to Loki's side just in time for him to be sick into it. As he retched weakly, I dared to take his smooth black hair into my hands and hold it gently away from his face.

After finishing, he coughed harshly, openly, into the bucket. "That...was extremely...unpleasant," he quipped, voice tight with disgust.

"I'm sorry you had to experience it," I told him. "Will you be all right if I go to the next room and wash this? If you require it again when next you wake, it would do better to have it clean."

"Of course."

I made sure he was all right in lying down before I went to the washbasin in the other room. As I began to clean the bucket, I myself began to feel a bit nauseous at the task, so I decided to distract myself.

I sang. My voice was soft, smooth, and flawless: one of the very few things on which I prided myself. _"Ønsker du var liksom her igjen. Ønsker du var en eller annen måte i nærheten. Noen ganger virket det, hvis jeg bare drømt, liksom du ville bli her..."_

I sang until the bucket was spotlessly clean, and then returned to Loki's bedside. I was surprised to find him sound asleep, but I smiled, placed the bucket beside his bed, and whispered to the prince a kind goodnight before silently slipping from the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know this chapter seems way too short and maybe a bit pointless (at least it does to me), but it's necessary for an upcoming plot device. ;)  
><strong>_

_**P.S. Kudos to whomever figures out what song Kari's singing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Regarding Kari's song in the previous chapter...I recognize the fact that my English-to-Norwegian translation skills are abominable. :P**_

* * *

><p>The infirmary was bedlam the next day-apparently there had been an accident in the stables with a rogue horse. I ran about as quickly as I could, helping Eir and the others with anything they needed.<p>

Twilight rapidly arrived. I was assisting Ragna, an elderly healer, with the cleaning of some cloths when Eir walked by. "Kari, the prince has been discharged," she hold me, pausing at my side. "He awoke this morning feeling as if he had never been ill at all. I don't know what you did, but thank you for doing it." Ragna joined Eir in a knowing chuckle.

I smiled timidly. "I'm glad he's feeling well now," I said. "We spoke at length about magic. Loki told me that-"

Suddenly there was only excruciating pain. I screamed and fell to the ground, having been walloped across the face by what I later discovered was the washboard with which Ragna had been cleaning cloths.

"How dare you fail to show respect to his highness, you...you_ alley rat!"_ Ragna shrieked.

"And how dare _you_ raise your hand so to your comrade!"

No. Please. By all the Realms, not now. Not _him_.

"Kari. Kari, can you hear me?" Eir's voice I registered.

"Eir," I whimpered. "I-" I stumbled drunkenly to my feet and fought to keep straight my gaze. I saw a concerned Eir, a timidly guilty Ragna, and a furious Loki before me. A basket with a book inside laid several paces away.

"Ragna, what is the meaning of this?" Loki demanded.

"Kari neglected your highness's title," Ragna spat.

"That is no reason to mistake her head for a ball and that washboard for a stick," Eir said sternly. "Kari, stay here. You're bleeding. I shall fetch you a bandage."

Loki met Ragna's eyes with fire in his own. "One should not act as if one knows the whole story if one has not yet finished the book," he said angrily. "I told Kari myself that she had permission to call me by my name."

Ragna's eyes grew wide. "F- P-Please forgive me, I- I beg you both-"

"It's all right, Ragna," I said, though my head was throbbing like a horde of stampeding bilgesnipe.

"No, it isn't." Loki looked at me, and his expression turned surprised when he saw that I truly wasn't upset. Hurt, but not upset. "...She hit you in the face with a washboard and you're not angry."

It wasn't a question, but I answered anyway. "No, I'm not angry. It could've been worse. ...I've _had_ worse."

The tone with which I spoke must have hinted to both Loki and Ragna about something I meant not to divulge. Ragna's lip trembled and her eyes sparkled, and she strode swiftly away towards the infirmary lavatory. Loki stood silently before me for a long moment, our gazes entwined; mine shy and slightly guilty, his sympathetically inquisitive. When it passed, I felt some sort of change happen between us-as if we had embraced, even though we had not touched. Loki turned and picked up the basket, set it on the nearest bed, and removed the book.

"I remember you saying last night that you thought your magic elementary," he told me. "This is one of my spell books. You may borrow it if you wish."

My cheeks turned red as an apple. "I-I am not...a good reader, L-...your highness." My eyes met the floor, for suddenly I wanted to cry and hide myself, not at all used to such kindness by someone my obvious superior. _Especially_ not by someone for whom I felt such strong, strange feelings.

A slender, gentle finger pressed beneath my chin and lifted my face so Loki could look at me. "Miss Alvirsdotter," he said quietly, "you say you are not a good reader." A pause. "Then perhaps I have found a suitable manner in which to repay you for your care. At what time do you finish work?"

My voice worked all on its own. "A-At the time of the evening meal, your highness."

"Wait for me at the doors to the great banquet hall. Go directly from here." He smiled. "The prince has commanded you. Your response?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Indeed."

Loki was almost out the doors when I finally regained my senses. "Your highness, why-why are you being so f-..._friendly_ to me? All I have shown you is kindness."

He turned back to face me, still smiling. "Exactly."


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breath as I waited outside the doors, knowing that the great banquet hall was behind them. I was terrified at the prospect of someone finding me. What if the Queen found me? What if the _Allfather_ happened upon me? I swallowed hard and suppressed a shudder. A simple healer's apprentice caught loitering here in this place? I wondered how many lashes one would earn for such an atrocity.

"Good evening, Miss Alvirsdotter."

I nearly squealed in shock as I whirled around; Loki's lips turned up in an amused smile at my surprise. I suddenly felt self-consciousness creep into my cheeks as Eir's bandages from earlier covered half of one.

"Is the pain lessened now?" Loki asked me.

"Yes, your highness. It is kind of you to inquire."

"I do feel somewhat bad about it."

"For what reason? The incident was my fault entirely. As Ragna said, I should not have neglected your title. It was disrespectful of me."

"I gave you permission to do so."

"Yes, you gave _me_ permission to do so. Not them. Therefore, they wouldn't know, would they?"

Loki nodded. "Indeed. However, Ragna had no right to raise her hand at you so. Well, not a hand, actually, more of a washboard."

"Indeed." I chuckled. "So...forgive me, your highness, but I am curious as to why you wished to meet me here."

"Your curiosity will be satiated." Loki swept past me and opened the door: I gasped when I saw not the banquet hall, but the throne room.

"You manipulated me!" I hissed, upset and yet intrigued.

"A spell you would do well to learn. It is most useful."

"But for what reason are we here?"

"A good one." He smiled kindly at me. "Can you perhaps find it in yourself to trust the God of Mischief and Lies? Just for a little while?"

"But _why?_ Why have you brought me here?"

"Just come with me." Loki sighed, clearly fed up with my anxiousness. He took me by the hand and led me in, and my head swiveled around as we walked, my mind overcome by the beauty of our golden surroundings.

"Loki, my son!" I suddenly heard a happy greeting call from a ways forward. I dared to raise my gaze but then dropped it immediately: I noticed Queen Frigga rushing towards us. I would not allow myself to meet her eyes. Loki released my hand so as to properly hug his mother, and I fell immediately to one knee in the respectful Asgardian bow.

"Who is this beautiful one?" the queen sweetly asked.

"This is Kari Alvirsdotter. She is the newest apprentice to Eir. She is the one that cared for me yester-night."

"Ah, then rise, Kari, so I may thank you sufficiently."

I rose to my feet but kept my gaze down submissively. "I am most honored to accept your gratitude, your majesty. It comes much appreciated."

"You are most welcome." There was a pause. "You may lift your gaze if you wish, Kari."

I took a deep breath and met the queen's eyes; I heard her gasp, and saw Loki wince. The bandages did have some blood on them.

"M-...may I ask what happened, Kari?" the queen asked, shock and sympathy seemingly etched into her face.

"I was struck, your majesty, by one of the other healers," I told her, voice nearly silent in humiliation. Surely she would think I had been brawling or some other foolish task in which one would be harmed. Or worse, she would ask me why.

"For what reason?"

Of course. "I neglected his highness Prince Loki's title when speaking to someone."

"An action for which I gave her my permission," Loki said, facing Queen Frigga with calm anger on his face.

The queen's eyebrows rose. "...Well then. I am sorry, Kari, that you were injured. Who was it that struck you?"

I simply could not lie to the queen. "Her name is Ragna, your majesty. If I may be so bold as to beg your majesty not to punish her...she had no knowledge of the permission your son his highness gave me to call him by his name. It is my fault entirely and I would gladly be struck again before I would see her punished on my account."

"You need not worry, my dear," Queen Frigga said. A motherly smile rested upon her lips; I knew not why. "No persecution shall be made upon Ragna. However, I wonder..." She looked to her son. "Why have you brought her here? I assume it was not for her to tell me of her injury."

"It was not." Loki looked to me. "I-I was wondering if I might...take Kari from her position in the infirmary...and put her elsewhere."

"Where in particular?" the queen asked.

"That leads me to my second request. Might Bjorn be removed from his post as my servant? He had no permission to neglect my title and therefore referred to me as a 'lazy oaf' this morning when he found my room untidy. I had no ability of tidying it last night as I had been laid up in the infirmary..." Loki sighed and hung his head. "I was...most hurt by this remark."

Fire flashed across the queen's eyes; there were certainly similarities that Loki and his mother shared. "Consider him already removed from his post. My son a lazy oaf...I myself shall teach him to curb his tongue when appropriate."

"Thank you, mother." Loki smiled shyly to the queen and earned a gentle, motherly hug. (I so envied him.) Then he turned to me. "But that means...I shall be needing a new servant."

Queen Frigga nodded with a smile. "Have you chosen a suitable replacement?"

"Well, in Bjorn's case, I'm certain anyone would be a suitable replacement," Loki grumbled. "But I was wondering... Perhaps Kari would be up for the job?"

My eyes flew to meet his. "Y-...your highness, d-...do you mean it?"

"For once, yes, I mean what I say."

An enormous smile adorned my lips; I must have looked quite the fool. "A-Absolutely, your highness; I-I would be honored." I returned to the respectful Asgardian kneel, yet my heart and mind were racing: me, a royal servant! Kari Alvirsdotter, from street urchin to healer's apprentice to _royal servant_ in merely a little more than a month!

"Then rise," Loki commanded, though his tone was gentle.

I obeyed at once.

"If you are to be my servant...you must obey me at all times."

"Yes, your highness."

"See, you've just disobeyed me." He chuckled.

"How, your hi-" I paused. "-Oh."

"Answer again."

Queen Frigga looked questioningly to her son. "What's this about, my son?"

"You'll see, mother. Kari, answer again. You will obey my every command if you are to be my servant. Do you understand?"

I smiled. "Yes, Loki."

The queen smiled. "Ah. Now I see."

Loki smiled. "Good."

"Kari Alvirsdotter, you are now servant to Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard. May you prosper in your new position."

I bowed to the queen. "I thank you, your majesty."

"And I thank you. Loki, go and inform Eir of what we have decided. Kari, come with me."

"Yes, your majesty. May I ask where we're going?"

"Yes. We're going to meet the Allfather."


	7. Chapter 7

The queen and I traveled the throne room's back hallway until we reached a sort of conference room. Inside at a table sat the Allfather, King Odin, deep in a conversation with Heimdall, the Gatekeeper.

_Who am I and what have I done with Kari Alvirsdotter?_ I dazedly thought to myself.

"Husband," Queen Frigga called. "I apologize for interrupting, but I have something important to tell you."

The Allfather and Heimdall turned to face us. "My queen," Heimdall said, kneeling respectfully.

"Rise, good Heimdall."

"Who do you bring?" the Allfather asked.

"Kari Alvirsdotter," Queen Frigga answered. "She has been appointed as Loki's new servant. Bjorn has been removed for insulting our son."

"Was this decision yours?"

"Loki's and mine."

"Very well. I wish you well in your position, Kari."

I bowed low to the king. "I thank you most humbly, honored Allfather."

When I rose, I saw him smile. "Your respect and loyalty is to be admired, young servant. It is a good trait to possess."

"I think so too, Allfather."

Heimdall smiled ironically. "Only those who express loyalty themselves can teach it to others."

I was confused; what did he mean? But Heimdall was the Gatekeeper. I had often heard that his advice was ever wise, but mysterious as a riddle.

"You're doing a fine job at it, Kari. Keep up the good work." Heimdall nodded to me.

"Thank you, good Heimdall."

"My queen, a moment in private, if you please." The Allfather and his queen left the room, leaving me with Heimdall. I suddenly felt exposed.

"You need not fear me, young one."

Of course he would recognize my feelings. "I am sorry, good Heimdall."

"You also need not apologize. My advice was not meant for you to interpret as a goal, but as a sort of subtitle to the position to which you have just been promoted."

"...I do not understand your meaning."

"Loki has never expressed a desire for companionship, save to his brother, though that close connection between them has faded over time. I see things in your future, and in Loki's, which offer you many chances to teach Loki the meaning of loyalty. To the best of my knowledge, he has never had someone whom he can truly call a friend."

I was astounded. A friendless prince? I had never heard of such a thing. "...Perhaps the prince would allow me to find him friends."

Heimdall smiled. "Or perhaps the prince would allow you to _be_ a friend. To him."

The voice of my inner native wit betrayed me. _Princes do not make friends with peasants._ However, with the latest turn of events in my life, a new voice had begun to surface, and often chimed in with its own opinion.

_But, as you know, Prince _Loki_ has recently done so._

The king and queen returned then, and the latter smiled at me. "Come, Kari. I shall take you to Loki's chambers and explain your new duties."

"Yes, your majesty."

Before leaving, I bowed to first the Allfather, and then to Heimdall. "Good Heimdall, I-...I thank you for your advice. I shall strive to use it to my advantage."

"So you shall, Kari Alvirsdotter."


	8. Chapter 8

As I walked with the queen towards Loki's chambers, I pondered what my future might hold according to possible outcomes of Heimdall's predictions. If Loki became my friend-which was unlikely, in my opinion, seeing as I was now the servant of the Second Prince-what might happen to me? Would I somehow benefit from such a relationship? How so? And would it ever become something...more?

"You are pensive, _kjære _Kari."

I blinked, touched by the queen's use of the endearing term. "I-I suppose so, your majesty."

"You spoke with Heimdall?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Then it is no wonder that you are pensive." The queen chuckled. "His advice is some of the best in all the Nine Realms. You would do well to heed and obey it."

"I will try my best, your majesty."

"Hm." Queen Frigga again donned her motherly smile, and this time she faced me. _"__Kjære_ Kari... I sense infinite goodness in your heart, hidden away due to your years of lonely solitude... I dearly hope that you soon find a family. Or, perhaps, a lover! How many years have you?"

"Three and twenty winters have I, your majesty."

The queen's face lit up. "So has my son Loki. I wonder if you two might be more friends than master and servant."

"Perhaps, your majesty, if his highness-Loki-wishes."

"Is it not a mutual decision between two souls to become friends?"

"Not between a master and servant, your majesty, or so I have been told, and taught."

The queen faced forward once more, but I heard her speak under her breath. "I do believe it is time for that custom to change."

I smiled despite myself.

* * *

><p>My duties were explained to me, and I was just about to return to the servants' quarters and retire when the queen informed me of one last fact. "And finally, Kari, you shall not be sleeping in the servants' quarters any longer, but in the maid's chamber here." She opened the door to the room beside Loki's. "The better to serve him more easily. Look here, <em>kjære<em>_._ This shall be your new chamber."

I dared to approach the door and peer in-the room was fit for a princess, by my standards anyway. A proper bed with magnificent coverlets, a sparkling washbasin, a clothes chest with a shiny mirror set atop it, and a door at the rightmost wall that I assumed connected this room with Loki's.

"Do you approve, Kari?"

I could barely manage a reply. "Your majesty, it's...it's _beautiful."_

Queen Frigga smiled kindly. "I'm very glad. Your belongings are within the clothes chest. Some new ones shall be brought to you; in your new post as royal servant, you shall need them. For instance, a-"

I suddenly felt myself move. I couldn't believe it. My arms were wrapped around the queen in an embrace as if I was a frightened child and she my mother. I was just about to step back, kneel, and beg her forgiveness when I felt arms around me in return.

"I'm glad my son has a servant as sweet and kindhearted as you, _kjære_ Kari."

"I shall be ever grateful for every moment I serve him, your majesty. I am most honored to know him. ...A-And to know you."

"As am I," replied the queen.


	9. Chapter 9

After the queen left, I readied myself to retire. Just as I was about to slip beneath the wondrous coverlets, I heard Loki moving about in his room. I dared to approach the connecting door and knock upon it.

"Your highness? ...Loki?"

"Ah, good evening, Kari. Do you like your new quarters?"

"Yes, Loki, I like them very much. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all you've done for me today."

"I have learned that kindness repays itself. Do you agree?"

"Oh, yes, Loki, I do."

"I'm glad. Pleasant dreams."

"Pleasant dreams, Loki."

I wore a radiant smile as I drifted off to sleep within my new life.

It seemed only moments later that I was awoken by a strange sound. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and sat up; perhaps there was an intruder. I waited a moment, and then the sound came again. A moan, a whimper, a cry, coming from the prince's room.

I knew that such sounds could be produced in different situations, so I didn't move at first. But then I heard him scream-a scream meant for fear, not for anything else.

I ran to the connecting door and tugged upon it. It was locked. I took a deep breath and waved my hand before it, unlocking it with magic. "Your highness! Loki! Are you all-"

Loki was tangled up in his coverlets, thrashing about in a violent nightmare. I sighed, glad that he was not physically harmed, and I rushed to his bedside. "Loki! Loki, wake up!" He did not rouse, still caught in the throes of the dream. "Your highness!" Yet still nothing. "Loki, it is I, Kari! You must wake up! Please wake up!"

One more scream and he sat straight up in bed, eyes darting around as if looking for a captor.

"Your highness...?" I reached out and gently touched his arm. He gasped and skirted away from me. "Loki, Loki, it is all right... It is I, Kari."

His breath came in short, ragged gasps. "Kari," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, Loki, it is I," I told him. "You were having a nightmare... Everything is all right now. I-...I am sorry I entered your chambers without permission, but..." I took a timid step back. "I was only worried about you."

Loki seemed to be so far away in fear that he did not register my apology; he only kept staring at me like I was the one who had been harming him. The sight pained my heart.

"Here, Loki, lie back down upon your pillows." I slowly reached out to him, keeping his gaze so he knew I would not hurt him. He gradually began to realize that I was not a danger, and curled back up beneath the covers.

"There." I pondered what to do next, wanting to make sure he was all right before I left. Then I remembered: when he had been ill, in the infirmary, he had heard my voice from the other room, and it had put him to sleep. Perhaps that trick might work again.

I leaned against the side of his bed and smiled kindly to him, and I sang a soft lullaby. _"Stille nå, ikke vær redd. Ikke frykt, alt er helt greit. Ikke gråt, min venn; du er trygg med meg, her i et slott i et riket.."_

His eyes slid closed and his breathing evened out. I dared to smooth the hair out of his face and tuck the covers close about him, and as I locked the connecting door behind me and fell asleep myself, I wondered if he would remember this in the morning. I wondered if he would appreciate it, or else be upset by it, for after all, I _had_ entered his private chambers without invitation.

_It will matter in the morning,_ I told myself. _For now-rest._


	10. Chapter 10

_"Please_, brother?"

"Shut _up_, Thor! _No!"_

I woke and gasped groggily to the sound of fighting voices in the other room. Loki's room. I quickly got out of bed and changed into a comfortable gown I found in the clothes chest-new belongings courtesy of the queen; I knew I'd have to find a suitable way to repay her. I knocked on the connecting door.

"Enter," Loki's voice called.

I peeked around the corner of the threshold.

"Good morning, Kari," Loki greeted me. He was standing before the bed in his nightshirt, fists balled at his hips. Another man, blond and brawny and clad in armor, was in front of him, expression turning confused at the sight of me.

"Brother, who is this?" he asked Loki.

This could only be Thor, the First Prince. I dropped my gaze and sank into a curtsy.

"This is Kari Alvirsdotter," Loki introduced me, "my new servant. Kari, do rise and come in."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kari," Thor said kindly as I closed the door behind me and entered the room.

"The pleasure is mine, your highness," I told him.

"Oh, Thor, please," Thor offered.

"It might take a while," Loki chuckled. "She is naturally respectful."

"Then perhaps a compromise?" Thor suggested. "Perhaps _Prince_ Thor? And _Prince_ Loki?"

"Hmm. Do you agree, Kari?"

I nodded. "If you approve."

Loki smiled. "Wonderful."

"Kari, perhaps you can assist us," Thor cut in.

"I shall try, Prince Thor."

"I wish for my brother to come with me and our friends-"

"_Your_ friends, you mean," Loki grumbled. "They do not care for me."

"_Our_ friends," Thor continued, not acknowledging Loki's comment, "to go into the forest for some training and some general frolicking and fun. He does not want to go, but I think he needs to get out of the palace and have a good time! What is your opinion?"

I blinked. "I-... I am but a servant, Prince Thor; I have no business in making decisions for Prince Loki."

"But if you _were_ to make the decision, what would your answer be?"

"...I would say that Prince Loki should choose whichever option most pleases him."

"Isn't she intelligent?" Loki said with a falsely sweet smile to Thor. "I choose the option most pleasing to me. No, I do not wish to come. Please get out."

Thor hung his head and slumped sadly for the door. "Very well brother. I shall be back before the evening meal." He turned back with a hopeful smile. "Will...will you sit beside me?"

Loki sighed with a smile and a nod. "Yes, brother, I will. But only if you bring me back some apples from the forest."

Thor's face split into a wide grin. "Yes! Yes, brother, I will! I promise! I shall see you later!"

As Thor bounded from the room, Loki went to close the door behind him and turned to me with exasperation on his face. "Remember when I told you how dreadful it is to have a brother?"

I laughed. "Yes, Prince Loki. Unless you need a good target for magic practice."

"Aha, yes," Loki chuckled. "And speaking of magic..." He leaned against the bed and smiled. "Have you practiced any?"

"Not since last I showed you."

"Show me some more."

I dared to blush. "What...what shall I show you?"

"Well, I've actually had a thought. You know how lovely your singing is, yes?"

"I-...I thank you, Prince Loki."

"A rare truth from me, Kari. I do, in fact, believe that your voice may be magical. It made me feel miraculously better when you sang in the infirmary, the night when I was so ill. And again the same last night." So he _did_ remember. "So-sing so we may test the theory. This is _most_ fascinating."

I nodded and cleared my throat, raising my hands. I sang several soft notes and gasped when tendrils of light soared from my palms. I continued to sing, first tentatively, then more strongly, and smiled proudly as the lights danced around the whole room, more magnificent and luminous than any I'd ever created.

When I stopped, I turned to the prince. His eyes were alight with amazement. "Kari...that was spectacular."

I smiled shyly "You really think so, Prince Loki?"

"I absolutely do. What beautiful magic."

"...Thank you very much."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Wishing all my Jewish readers a Happy New Year! L'shanah tovah!**_

* * *

><p>That day I was first tasked with fetching several books for the prince, and then with polishing his armor, and finally with taking his linens to be washed. It was almost time for the evening meal when at last I returned to Loki's chambers. I greeted Prince Thor, as he was exiting when I was entering. "Prince Loki, it is almost time for-P-Prince Loki, what is wrong?" The prince was seated on his bed, head in his hands. He was crying.<p>

"Thor did not get me any apples," Loki sobbed, "but it's not the action that angers me, it's the reason behind it-he didn't get them because those stupid _friends_ of his told him _not_ to!" He hiccupped and gulped back tears. "I _hate_ his friends! They hate me, so I hate them!"

I went to his side and hesitated before daring to sit beside him upon the bed. "But one must have friends in order to be happy, Prince Loki. Prince Thor is your friend, is he not?"

"He is only my friend because he is my brother," Loki sniffled. "That is not the same."

I dared again, this time to speak. "If you like, Prince Loki, I will be your friend. And not because I am your servant, but because you have been so very kind to me. And kindness repays."

Loki looked at me. "Do...do you really mean that?"

I grinned. "I believe that you would know if I was lying to you."

Loki smiled tearfully. "I-...I would like a friend very much, Kari."

I smiled back at him. "Then you shall have one, Prince Loki, in me."

As I saw him off when he left for the evening meal, one thought sat within my mind: Friends do kind things for one another. Therefore, I myself would fetch those apples for Loki. _Tonight._

* * *

><p>The doors did not creak as I slipped through each of them. Soon I was out of the palace and dashing across the moonlit gardens toward the forest, the cloak I had wrapped around me flying behind me like wings. I held a wooden bucket I had for some reason found within a wardrobe that had been put in my room when I had been about working that day.<p>

Within a half-hour, I had collected a fair bounty of apples in the bucket, and I bewitched the bucket to be lighter as I trotted back towards the palace.

I hadn't gone ten paces when I suddenly found myself flat on my face. The bucket flew out of my hands and the apples sailed out of sight.

_"Gudrune!"_ a furious voice thundered.

I moved as if to stand, but a rough blow landed upon my head and I was thrown to the side. "Who are you?" I cried, tears forming in my eyes at the pain.

"Do not pretend you don't recognize me!"

I caught a glimpse of the voice's owner: a man in a guard's uniform. His words slurred, and he stank of ale.

"I know who you are seeing, Gudrune, you filthy whore!" the man screamed. He dealt me two more blows, to my stomach and my face. I felt my nose break, and I wailed desperately.

"My name is not Gudrune!" I shouted. "My name is Kari and I am the servant of his highness Prince Loki!"

_"Do not lie to me!"_ Another blow, to my ribs. I felt a shift in my chest as the skin tore. My gown was ripped-my beautiful nightgown, the one from the queen...

"Please, stop beating me!" I begged, but my pleas went unheard. Blow after smack after beat reached my limbs with bone-breaking accuracy, as this guard man believed that I was this unfaithful Gudrune, of whom I knew nothing.

Eventually, finally, the man gave up, and he stumbled away, leaving me lying broken upon the forest floor. I did the only thing that I believed had some possibility of saving me: I whispered a lullaby song, dredged up from what was left of my memory, hoping the magic in my voice would act as some sort of cry for help. _"Jeg drømte...i tid gått når håpet...var høy i liv...verd å leve... Jeg drømte...kjærlighet...ville bli min... Jeg...drømte gudene...ville være...tilgivende... Jeg er...så...veldig redd..."_

My mind conjured a vision of the Gatekeeper, lifting me into his strong, unyielding arms and promising me safety, as it succumbed to unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Please allow me to thank my loyal reader the Scout for pointing out a punctuation error in Chapter 5. Friends like that make me happy. ^_^ Thank you dear!_**

* * *

><p>When next I became alert, I knew immediately where I was: the same bed in which I woke up to the start of this new life. I inhaled deeply.<p>

"Kari?" Solveig. Quick footsteps. "Milady! Milady, Kari's awake!" Pressure at the foot of the bed. "Kari, it is I, Solveig!"

"Hello," I whispered, smiling weakly. I then winced; it pained me to utilize my facial muscles.

"We feared the worst when Heimdall brought you here," Solveig chattered. "Prince Loki and the Queen followed soon after, and Heimdall had _quite_ the verbal jousting with the prince." She mimicked the Gatekeeper: "'See what your lies can result in? A childish desire to spite and now look here at your self-proclaimed dearest friend!'"

Heimdall. My vision had been true...but of course the Gatekeeper would have seen my predicament. To abandon his post at the Bifrost simply to save me...another I would have to repay.

Loki's lies...but what could Solveig mean? "What...lies?"

"Something about Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Prince Thor's friends," Solveig replied. "Oh, and apples. His highness barely made it through the Gatekeepers' comment about it before running from the room. I did not know a prince could sob like that."

"What did Heimdall say?"

"Oh, he...he said, 'Apples were found near her, along with a wooden bucket. I expect she remembered that kindness repays-does his highness agree?"

Kindness repays...a childish desire to spite...lies...I was desperately confused. I was saved by Eir, who entered then with a relieved smile.

"Kari, thank the Norns. It's been days." She laid her gentle hand upon my cheek.

"Loki," I croaked, my voice frail. "Solveig said...and Heimdall...lying to spite?"

"Ah." Eir frowned disapprovingly. "I expect it is the queen's place to explain the situation. As you most certainly deserve said explanation, I shall fetch her majesty now."

Solveig filled me in on everything I'd missed since my promotion while Eir went to fetch the queen. Soon, her face alit with delight, Queen Frigga rushed in._"Kjære_ Kari, thank the Realms you are awake! Everyone was so worried... The guard who beat you has been found," she assured me. "He shall not do so again, to say the least."

"I thank you most gratefully, your majesty." I smiled as best I could. "...M-May I ask...where Prince Loki is?"

Queen Frigga frowned and looked to Eir and Solveig. "How much has she heard?"

"Everything except _exactly_ how Prince Loki lied," Solveig answered. Eir rolled her eyes in exasperation.

The queen sighed and turned to me. _"Kjære_... Loki lied to you. His tears that night were false-he was trying to get you to believe that Thor's friends were cruel so you would never befriend them, or possibly be privy to any bad things they might say about him. He did not think for a moment that it would lead to this. I swear it, and so has he."

I was silent. Loki had indeed lied, and I was so much the worse for it. But, as the queen said, he had not expected this particular result. "Where is the prince now, your majesty?"

"I have seen him only at meals since he ran from this room after Heimdall brought you here and argued with him," the queen said reluctantly. "It's been five days. He has spoken very little."

"Solveig, find him," Eir ordered.

"Yes, milady." Solveig disappeared.

"I do not blame him, your majesty," I said softly. "I am assuming that he cannot predict the future, and I am _certain_ that _I_ cannot, so therefore I do not wish to blame him for that which neither of us could control."

Queen Frigga smiled sadly to me. "Yet he takes full responsibility for the action anyway."

"What?" I blinked, shifting in distress. "It is _my_ fault most, your majesty! I am the one who snuck into the forest in the night; I am the foolish, stupid one! I should be punished!"

"So you have been," Eir and Queen Frigga said simultaneously. They shared a chuckle before the queen continued. "Nonetheless, Loki blames himself for lying, for toying with your feelings." She swallowed hard. "He has never felt this much remorse for any of his former lies or mischief. Never before. ...This is so very different."

I fought back the threatening tears. "I am so, so sorry, my queen..."

"Do not be, _kjære._ You have already received much more punishment than would have been given for sneaking about at night. My son, on the other hand... I believe his punishment shall be the task of explaining himself and apologizing to you."

"I am but a servant, majesty," I said. "He need not offer me apology."

Queen Frigga smiled knowingly. "From what my son has told me, _kjære_, over the past week about you, his 'servant'... I do believe that your position is of a higher rank than you think."

"Your majesty! Milady! I have found his highness!" came a sudden shout from the hall. Loki burst through the doors, Solveig stumbling in after him, panting. "His highness is fast," she gasped. "Very fast."

"Loki, my son," the queen said sternly, turning to face Loki. "You will have some moments alone now with Kari. Use them well."

Eir curtsied before she and Solveig retreated to the other room, and Queen Frigga kissed Loki upon the cheek and bade me _"God bedring, min kjære lille venn" _before leaving.

I met Loki's gaze and saw that he was crying. I dared to speak first. "I know why you lied to me, Prince Loki, and...and I forgive you."

"Do not," he whispered. "Do not forgive me, Kari. I played with your mind and thought nothing of any consequence. I asked you to be my friend and then let you suffer so..." He seemed to appreciate the full extent of my injuries and trembled, coming to sit at my side upon the bed. "...How dare I manipulate someone in which I sought a companion. Heimdall spoke not enough words that I deserved." He swallowed. "Anything you might wish to say to me, speak freely. I give you full permission."

"Prince Loki, I forgive you for lying. No part of me has been injured that will not heal. I still wish to remain your friend, and if you allow, I would resume my post as your servant when I am fully healed."

Loki surprised me by letting out a pained sob. "Your heart is _ever_ so pure, Kari; how I _envy_ you... At least let me _somehow_ atone for what I've done to you."

"Very well, Prince Loki."

"Anything you wish for, you shall have it."

"Anything?" I was shocked.

"You need only ask."

I was quiet for several minutes, and then I gave a small smile. "If you please, Prince Loki...will you teach me to read?"

Loki's eyes sparkled with still more fresh tears and a shaky echo of my smile. "It would be my privilege..._kjære_ Kari."


	13. Chapter 13

I squinted at the second page of the spell book Loki had lent me before he made me his servant. _Damn my illiteracy,_ I thought. _There are probably so many spells in here from which I could greatly benefit..._

"Miss?"

I looked up and gasped, scooting closer to the headboard of the bed in which I lay. Two guards stood before me. Between them they restrained a third: bound in chains was the man who had beaten me.

"Fear not," the leftmost guard said kindly. "I am Agmund and my partner is Brynjar. Here with us we have Almuth Edvardsson, the guard whose ale-stained fists are the reason you lie there injured."

The middle man, restrained Almuth, hung his head.

"His request before imprisonment was to deliver an apology to you, miss," Brynjar said. "Has he your permission to do so?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, he has."

Almuth took the same breath before speaking in a shaky, almost frightened voice. "I beg you, good, kind maiden, to accept my most sincere apology. I was not myself that night; I had been enjoying some ale and clearly took more than my fill, a-and in the forest I mistook you, in my drunkenness, for my former wife, Gudrune, who was unfaithful to me." He swallowed. "I-I implore you, good maiden-"

"My name is Kari," I interrupted him softly.

Almuth nodded, taking another breath. "L-Lady Kari-"

"Just Kari. ...Please."

"K-Kari... I implore you to find it in your heart to consider forgiving my careless, foolish actions."

I looked timidly at him. "I know from much secondhand experience that ale greatly dulls one's ability to exercise common sense... I shall forgive you, good Almuth, with the hopes that you might enjoy your ale more sensibly in the future."

A tear slid down Almuth's cheek as he slid into a kneel. "Oh, _thank_ you... _Thank_ you, Kari..."

"You are welcome, Almuth."

"Kari?" Solveig came in then, but stopped in the threshold when she saw the guards. "Um..."

Almuth stumbled to his feet. "G-Greeting."

"Greetings," Solveig said, curtsying to the guards.

"We shall take our leave now, milady," Agmund said. He and Brynjar bowed, and took Almuth by the wrists as they left the infirmary.

"Who were they?" Solveig asked, her eyes on Almuth's retreating back.

"Agmund and Brynjar, guards," I explained. "They brought with them Almuth Edvardsson, the man whose fault it is that I am here."

"He came to see you?"

"To apologize. I forgave him."

"For what reason? He beat you senseless!"

"Ale was the prime factor in his judgment."

"Oh." Solveig kept watching the guards until they were out of sight. "Almuth... That name means 'dullard.'"

"How silly."

"Indeed."

"Had you something to do in here?"

Solveig blinked. "Oh-oh yes. Where has Eir gone?"

"Oh, she's gone to the training ground. There was a mishap, and someone was grievously hurt."

"All right. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I frowned when Solveig did not move. "Solveig, are you well?"

"Yes." Solveig turned dazedly and slowly walked back towards the other room. "Yes, I-I am well."

I grinned. "Have you eyes for one of those guards, pretty maiden?" I teased.

"No, I certainly do not!" Solveig insisted, whirling around and facing me with flashing eyes. "For what reason do you assume so?"

"None at all," I told her nonchalantly. I winked.

"Stop that!"

I winked again.

_"Kari Alvirsdotter!"_

I held my sides and laughed as Solveig stormed away.

* * *

><p>Hours later, I had made it halfway down the third page of the spell book, and I had just begun to swear darkly under my breath when I heard an amused chuckle.<p>

"My, my, little _kjære_."

"Wh-!" I slammed the book shut with a furious blush. "F-Forgive me, Prince Loki, please... It's just that practice is so unbelievably frustrating."

Loki grinned and came to sit beside me. "I can tell. Soon, though, you shall get better." I was surprised to see a soft blush rise suddenly on his pale cheeks. "I have a question for you."

My heart skipped a beat. "Yes, Prince Loki?"

"In one moon's time, it shall be my brother's day of birth," Loki told me. "There is always a grand party on this day, with a lavish feast and games and dancing and such." He paused. "I was wondering if, perhaps...you would come, since by then you will have long since healed."

"As your servant, Prince Loki, I must," I said, "must I not?"

"Not as my servant," Loki said quietly. "I would have you come...a-as my friend." He smiled timidly. "Will you come with me?"

I blushed deeper still, dropping my gaze to my lap. "I-I would, of course, be honored, Prince Loki, but I'm afraid I cannot dance. And I would overall look extremely out of place at such a formal celebration."

"Perhaps I can teach you how to do more than just read."

"If you wish, Prince Loki."

Loki chuckled. "Your manner is ever unnecessarily respectful... When will you realize that you need not act so with me?"

I dared to retort. "When I discover the reason for which you insist upon treating me like a woman of an exponentially higher rank than the one I hold." I met his emerald eyes with mine. "I do not believe you are so very sweet and generous with me simply because I showed you kindness. Why is it that you treat me so?"

Loki sighed. "...Very well, I shall tell you. But know that I am much more skilled with lies than truth, and am therefore often bad at stringing words together in a genuine statement."

"Nevertheless, speak as you would."

"I have never seen such a face as yours. I see so much in your eyes of a past filled with life, life both good and bad. You so wish to discover the better, for you have seen too much of the worse. When you arrived here and were tasked with taking care of me... You looked at me, the forgotten Second Prince, as if I was king. Your not knowing about _my_ past...you know not how that made me feel, your gazing upon me as if I was to be revered. As if I was truly royal. Not even my mother looks upon me so." He paused to collect himself. "And of _your_ past... You keep so much hidden behind your submissive curtsy and your sweet smile. You are very nearly just as mysterious as I am." I giggled at that. "I want to find out what hides behind the Kari Alvirsdotter that you show us all," Loki concluded. "And...I-I also wish to discover...whether or not-"

"Kari?"

I silently cursed Solveig for interrupting. "Yes, Solveig?"

"How many cups of water go into the washbasin?"

I knew full well she had asked that question on purpose. "Thirteen."

"Thank you."

I turned back to Loki. "Apologies, Prince Loki."

"No, no need, it's all right...ah..." Loki stood. "I must go, I...must fetch something. May I return tomorrow?"

"Of course... Must you go so soon?"

"Yes, yes, I must. I shall see you tomorrow..._kjære_." With that, he swept from the room. I saw that the blush was still upon his cheeks as he left through the doors.

I blinked, a bit shocked by his sudden, swift departure. _Whether or not...what?_

Solveig peeked in from the other room. "Have you eyes for the prince, pretty maiden?" she teased, eyes twinkling as she repeated my words from earlier.

"Shut up, Solveig."

She cackled. "How charming!"

"_Please_ shut up."

"Kari Odinson...that sounds lovely... Ooh, and you'd be a princess! What a divine thought!"

"Solveig, if you don't shut up now, the first curse I am able to read from this book is one I shall cast upon you."


	14. Chapter 14

After my morning meal, I immediately snatched up the spell book and began feverishly searching for a harmless but still interesting curse to cast upon Solveig. I fought against my fledgling word-dissecting skills and narrowed my determined eyes at the pages.

"You look very stalwart in your reading this morning, _kjære_."

I looked up and saw Queen Frigga standing before me. I smiled to her. "Greeting, your majesty."

"Greeting. What have you got there?" She came to sit beside me on the bed.

"Prince Loki loaned me his spell book some days ago," I told her, showing her the pages. "I am attempting to decipher the words so as to play a prank on Solveig. She is a good friend and former fellow healer of mine. I teased her for having eyes for a handsome guard, and so she teased me for having eyes for a man."

Queen Frigga chuckled warmly. "If you are holding a spell book of Loki's, you shall inevitably find what you need. But have you powerful magic?"

"Not at all powerful, your majesty, but I have some."

"May I see?"

"Of course." I made the same string of light that I made for Loki, wanting to make sure I cast something I knew well. I hummed under my breath to make it as powerful as I could.

"Why are you humming?"

"I have found-and this was Prince Loki's thought at first-that if I sing, my magic is made stronger, your majesty."

"That is fascinating!" Queen Frigga exclaimed. "I have never heard of such a thing."

"Neither had I until the prince mentioned it."

"Hmm." The queen watched the light dance about the room with an interested smile upon her face.

Suddenly, I was overcome by a wave of dizziness, and blinked rapidly as I sank back into the pillows. The light fizzled out, and the spell book slipped from my lap and fell to the floor.

"Ah," the queen said, bending to retrieve the book, "I apologize, Kari. I should have not asked you to perform magic when you are still recovering from your injuries."

"Mere curiosity is no sin, your majesty," I chuckled softly. "There is no need for you to apologize."

"You are sweet, _lille kjære_." She stood. "But where is my son? I long spoke with him this morning, and I thought that after he left me he would surely come directly here to visit you."

I shrugged. "I do not know. He left quite swiftly last night and has not returned since. He seemed to be...rather hesitant on the topic about which we were speaking."

"What topic?"

I would have given years of my life to keep this information from the queen, but I answered the question anyway. "He asked me if I would go to the celebration for Prince Thor's day of birth with him-as his friend, not his servant. I then asked him for what reason he has been so very kind to me, as I believed not that it was simply because I have shown him kindness. He told me that he was grateful that I looked upon him as one who is to be revered, and not forgotten as he feels that he is. He was curious to know what I hid from the world. As your majesty must have noticed, I am quite shy."

"I have indeed."

"Then he was about to continue when Solveig cut in to ask a question. After she left, he did not finish. He simply asked to return tomorrow-today, that is-and then left quite suddenly."

"What were his words?"

I took a moment to remember. "He said, 'You looked at me, the forgotten Second Prince, as if I was king. I want to find out what hides behind the Kari Alvirsdotter that you show us all. I also wish to discover...whether or not-' ...And then he stopped. After Solveig's question, he refused to continue, and then went away."

Queen Frigga chuckled kindly. "Such timidity in young men is ever common. Have you any thoughts on why he might have been so shy?"

I paused. "...Any assumptions I might have made would have been utterly out of place."

"What if they were true?"

"Then I would surely lose my mind. Such feelings from a prince towards a peasant like me would shock anyone. ...But despite the unexpected expression of those feelings," I added, blushing, "I would, of course, be most humbled, and grateful for them."

"To use your friend Solveig's words...the man for whom you have 'eyes'...have I met him?"

I was silent. I could not tell her this.

"You have my solemn word that no one shall know, _kjære_. You have eyes for my son, have you not?" She took one of my hands in both of hers. "I am a woman too, Kari. I have had those eyes, and I know the signs. Am I correct?"

"Your majesty is correct," I said softly. "I beg you, forgive my being intentionally oblique."

"Of course." Queen Frigga gently squeezed my hand. "And I therefore beg my son, forgive my revelation of his secrets... A young man does not often share intimacies with his mother," she told me, "but those about women whom he fancies...he might let slip a sentence or two. As I said, I spoke at length with him this morning. There was an entire moon in which you were unconscious, yes?"

"Yes, your majesty. Before I became Eir's apprentice."

"Yes... I remember. I wonder if he, too, does. Did you ever find out whom it was that you ran into in the alley?"

"Eir told me it was one of her healers."

"Eir is bound in a similar fashion as Heimdall. The words of the king-and therefore those of the royal family-are law."

"I do not follow, your majesty."

"If one of the royal family asked Eir to keep a secret, she would be required to do so."

"But what secret would Eir have about me and into whom I ran?"

"Perhaps what she told you about who you ran into was the result of a secret she was ordered to keep."

With that and a knowing wink, Queen Frigga stood and slipped through the doors.

I mentally perused the contents of our conversations, and when I came to the proper conclusion, I immediately refused to believe her.

* * *

><p>When I finally could pay no more attention to the spell book, I sat and pondered. Could the queen have been telling the truth? Dare I allow myself to take her words for genuine? Could the prince really...<em>fancy<em> me? _Me?_ I was first a healer's apprentice and now a royal servant. The only lower rung on the proverbial ladder to which I could cling would be the rank of gutter waif, the title I had held before running into the healer in the alley. I had spent my entire life on the streets, and only little more than a moon had I spent here before _a prince of Asgard_ was suddenly eyeing me_._

_Me._ Kari Alvirsdotter.

I looked around me and opened wide my ears to make sure no one was anywhere near my vicinity, and then I whispered.

"Kari...Odinson."

I dared to agree with Solveig: it did sound lovely.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon passed with no sign of the prince. I was getting quite bored in what I would have liked to call reading, as my only companions were Eir and Solveig-although Ragna had made a brief visit, chatting with me before having to perform her next task.

It was right before the evening meal when Loki finally passed through the infirmary doors. My face lit up at seeing him. "Greeting, Prince Loki."

"Good evening, Kari." He came to stand beside my bed. "I wonder if you would accompany me somewhere."

"If I am able to stand, then yes, I would."

He held out his hands. "May I?"

"Of course."

I firmly grasped his forearms and gently swung my legs over the bedside, and I slowly rose to my feet. I took a few careful steps, making sure to keep my eyes focused ahead of me so as not to induce dizziness. "Wonderful. I have come to hate recumbence. Thank you for your assistance, Prince Loki."

Loki chuckled. "You're welcome. ...Kari, I wonder if you would accompany me to the evening meal in the banquet hall."

I very nearly fell to the ground at once. "Wh-...what?"

"Would you come to dinner with me?" He paused. "I wish for you to...meet everyone."

"But I have already."

"But I wish for you to be met not as a servant. I wish for people to look upon you as more than that."

"Prince Loki, I have and never shall have any more status as any sort of noble than a bilgesnipe would have as an Æsir," I said fervently. "As what more do you wish people to consider me?"

Loki ran a hand through his hair and floundered for a moment, turning to one side and then the other. "Speaking my honest mind really is tantamount to torture," he grumbled.

"What have you to tell me?" I pleaded softly. "I have no call to shame you for anything, Prince Loki. You may speak as you wish."

"I know!" Loki snapped, whirling suddenly to face me. I gasped in surprise and stumbled, and I would have fallen onto my backside had Loki not caught me. As we slowly rose, our eyes met.

"I-... I am sorry," he said quietly.

"It is all right," I said immediately, but Loki put two fingers over my lips.

"Honestly, Kari...I hope there will be a day when you feel able to get mad at me for something."

"You _wish_ me to be mad at you?"

"I wish you to know that you can be more than _just_ a royal servant, if you let yourself believe so!"

"I might be something more _someday_, but now, I am your servant, and I can be nothing more, as my position is clear to all! Except, apparently, you!"

Loki released me to my feet with a finalizing nod. "There it is. Kari Alvirsdotter has finally spoken her mind."

"Then speak yours!" I cried angrily.

He was all at once quiet, timid. "I-... I-I-I cannot."

"Why?" I fought to keep my voice gentle as I might be heard by more than just to whom I spoke.

"Because...it would be...wrong. Improper."

"One would hopefully assume that a servant would keep her master's secrets, Prince Loki," I said quietly.

Loki groaned and ran a hand through his hair again, beginning to pace. "How is it that Thor can do this so easily?" he spat roughly. "I shall _never_ understand how it is so simple for my _oaf_ of a brother to admit his fancy to women!"

He froze and quickly turned to me. A fierce blush rose on his cheeks, much deeper than that on my own. "I-..."

He spun around and ran from the infirmary.

"Prince Loki!" I made three strides before collapsing, and I cried out when I hit the floor. Tears sprung to my eyes as the truth stampeded through my mind.

Loki had done all these things for me, and had offered to educate me, and had acted so with me because he wished to court me. He wanted to make everyone around him think that I was a proper woman, not just a simple palace servant. And, from what I gathered from Queen Frigga's information, he might have been the one into whom I ran in the alley. Perhaps he had even visited me when I was unconscious. That would mean that his eyes were wide the night I met him because he knew who I was, and was surprised that it was I who was caring for him. He thought I was more than just a simple healer's apprentice: he thought of me just as he believed I had thought of him that night. He thought me more than my worth. Much more. _Infinitely_ more.

I was so overcome by it all that I just lay there, sobbing, kept upright by my elbows on the cold stone floor.

"Kari, what in the Realms are you doing down there?" Eir's strong arms lifted me to my feet, and her hands grasped my shoulders and held me firm. "Kari, speak to me! Are you hurt?"

I shook my head, still sobbing like a fool. "I know why you lied to me," I choked, "about whom I ran into, in the alley that night."

"Now who told you that?"

"Th-The queen...but Prince Loki's just been here, and he...he confirmed it." I coughed weakly and pointed a shaking hand towards the hall. "He said that...that he was surprised how Prince Th-Thor could admit fancy so easily to women...and then he ran away..."

Eir chuckled. "Men. They admit fancy to women in such strange ways." She lifted me fully into her arms and carried me to my bed, and she laid me down gently, smiling. "He'll be back. No telling when, but he'll be back." She paused. "I'm sorry that I had to keep this from you, Kari. He was, in fact, here most days when you were unconscious. He asked me every time he visited if we had found out anything more about '_hun som løper raskt._' He watched over you like a mother."

"Eir, I'm...I'm so _confused..._" I pressed my hands to my eyes to try and stem the ferocious flow of tears.

"Calm yourself, _kjære._ All will be right in time." Eir smiled comfortingly to me. "Did no one ever tell you the fairy tales when you were a young child?"

I sniffled quietly. "O-Only a very few."

"Some of them are true, you know."

"In what way?"

"Anyone can become a princess."

I thought that over for a few moments, and then I gave Eir a shy smile. "...Do you really think Prince Loki fancies me?"

"I have been witness to a great many of Prince Loki's lies," she answered. "Therefore, I claim to have a very good idea of when he speaks the truth. The look in his eyes when he watched over you when you laid here asleep is a brilliant example."


	16. Chapter 16

When I woke the next day, I knew I would be spending the hours alone, so I whiled away the time by practicing my reading. I found myself extremely proud when I finished the fifth page by the evening meal.

I decided to go back and see if I could verbalize the same words I had read in past days. I went to the second page and spoke the page's heading slowly and softly.

_In the twelfth moon, there is a flower, the severed root of which shall, if found and consumed, help with any anomaly of the mind._

"'In...the twelfth...moon," I whispered, "there is...a flower,...the s-severed root of...which shall..., if found a-and...consumed,...help...with any...a-...ano-...anomal-ly...of the mind.'"

_Simple enough,_ I told myself. _And someday I might be faster...if Prince Loki returns, and is still willing to teach me._

_What if he does not?_

That is the thought that haunted me. What if Prince Loki decided that the best way to forget his fancy towards me was to abandon all contact he might have with me? As much as I did not want to impose upon him and his duties as a prince, I just as much did not want him to forget me. After all...he had called me _kjære,_ as until then only Eir and the queen had. Was it all for naught?

I turned two pages.

_The sixth petal of the sun's flower shall be used for capturing the object of thine fancy._

"'The...s-sixth petal...of the sun's fl-...flower...shall be used...for c-capturing...the object...of th-...thi-...thi-...'" I growled at myself. _Focus, you dullard._

"Eir!"

My head snapped up just as the doors burst open: Thor and two others whom I knew not bounded into the infirmary, two more panting behind them and carrying between them a soaking wet and completely unconscious Loki. They were all clad in armor, which told me they had either been in a battle or in training.

Eir hurried in from the other room. "By the Norns, what happened?" she exclaimed, gesturing to the bed beside mine to indicate where to lay Loki.

"There was a fight on the training ground," said the only other woman.

"Do elaborate, Lady Sif."

The one called Lady Sif turned hesitantly to Thor. "Um..."

"Speak, Sif. It is all right," Thor assured her.

Sif sighed. "For once Loki accompanied Thor down to the training field, and asked to be part of our exercise. We all agreed, of course, to heed Thor's wishes. However, Loki seemed distracted, often gazing away into the distance, not paying attention to the practice skirmish." She then lowered her gaze. "I jested about how he should leave us and go be with the woman about whom he daydreamed. ...Then he became upset with me, tried to hit me, and then there was a real skirmish."

"Loki tried to hit Sif, but Hogun stepped in front of her," the blond man I didn't know added.

"An unnecessary action," Sif muttered.

"I was only trying to help," a black-haired man, Hogun, countered.

"After that, there were then suddenly many flying fists," Thor concluded. "Volstagg had to help me pull everyone apart." A rotund red-haired man, Volstagg, nodded in agreement. "Loki ended up in the pond, Volstagg and I nearly following."

"I pulled him out," Sif said, almost reluctantly.

"I have never known Loki to give up in battle so soon," the blond man noted.

Eir sighed. "Fandral, were only few blows dealt before Loki fell into the pond?"

"Yes," the blond man, Fandral, replied.

"And the water did not wake him? I would think it might."

"It did not."

"Hmm." Eir seemed to ponder for a moment. "I may know why." For some reason, her eyes flashed toward me before she turned towards the door to the other room. "Solveig!"

"Yes, milady?"

"Fetch the medicine I showed you that I gave to the man on the training ground, the one who had his brow cut."

"Yes, milady."

"She will not fetch the correct medicine," Eir mumbled. "Prince Thor, you were there, were you not? Would you kindly go and assist her?"

"Of course." Thor went into the other room to help Solveig.

"You made jest to Loki saying that he was daydreaming about a woman?" Fandral laughed to Sif. "What a fine jest."

"I didn't expect it to make him so furious," Sif insisted. "Although..." She grinned. "Did any of you hear his reply? He spoke a woman's name. Fandral, do you remember it?"

"Does anyone want to go eat?" Volstagg cut in suddenly. "All that training has given me great hunger."

"I will join you," Hogun replied.

Fandral and Sif looked at each other. "I-I suppose we will go too," Fandral said slowly, keeping Sif's gaze. He waited until Volstagg and Hogun turned to leave before whispering to Sif. "I do remember it. I think he said 'Kari.'"

"_'Permission to think about Kari is not yours to decide!'_" Sif whispered a mockery of a high-pitched, screechy tone much unlike Loki's. She and Fandral fought back giggles as they followed their friends.

I bit my lip as Thor re-entered the room with Solveig and the medicine. "Here, milady," Solveig said, handing the bottle to Eir. Eir thanked her and went back into the other room, leaving a confused Solveig standing there wondering why she had gone in the first place.

Thor looked to me and noticed my expression. "Did they say...what happened?"

"The ones called Lady Sif and Fandral were mocking Loki about his daydreaming...apparently about me, they said," I told him quietly. "Lady Sif said that Loki's words were 'permission to think about Kari...is not yours to decide.'"

Thor sighed. "Brilliant. He'll jump for joy when he hears."

I looked over at Loki and noticed him twitch, ever so subtly.

_Perhaps..._

"I have heard that Loki is very good at illusions," I said.

"It's one of his most favorite skills," Solveig said. "He performs many pranks with his illusions."

"Solveig, come here," Eir called. Solveig sighed impatiently before obeying.

I held Prince Thor's gaze before he realized what I meant. "You think he is not unconscious?" he asked me quietly.

"If he is skilled in the art of deception, as Solveig says, he would certainly be able to fool us, and your friends."

Thor grinned. "He certainly is."

I smiled. "How might we force him to reveal himself?"

"I know not. Have you any ideas?"

I paused to think. "I might just..." I turned toward him, intending to simply talk until either he woke, if he was truly unconscious, or he turned to face me, if he chose to feign faint until I said something worth replying to. "Prince Loki... I'm sorry you were hurt on the training field. Having witnessed a great many fights, I'm sure training must be exhausting." I swallowed before briefly meeting Thor's eyes; he knew about Loki's supposed fancy for me, and I knew that Loki truly _did_ harbor feelings for me, so I therefore felt I could now speak freely before the First Prince. "...I'm also sorry that you ran away yester-night before I had the chance to answer you. A man's admitting that his eyes are for a woman is a difficult thing, but so...so is a woman's admitting that her eyes are for a man." I took a deep breath. "If I believed your saying that your eyes are for me, would...would you believe my saying the same?"

Thor smiled triumphantly to me. I suspected that he must have also known about the secret visits Loki made to me during the month when I was unconscious. We waited there for some moments in the silence, waiting for a sign that Loki had heard my words.

Just as I was about to voice to Thor my opinion on his brother's state of consciousness, there came an almost silent, muffled sneeze from the vicinity of Loki's face.

Thor and I burst into laughter, barely managing a _'Prosit'_ in our hilarity at the painful banality of the fashion in which Loki betrayed himself.

"Do shut up," Loki grumbled, sniffling and scrubbing harshly at his nose. "You both must admit I did a good job until now."

"All right, brother," Thor gasped, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Y-You did a fine job of fooling us."

I giggled to Loki as he sat up. "That was truly humorous, Prince Loki."

"Thank you," Loki muttered sarcastically. He sat up and waved his hand, shivering as the magic he produced dried his clothing. "A nice dive into the pond is just what the healer ordered." He looked to me. "Cold water over the head is a fine way to remind one of one's priorities."

"I suppose," I chuckled. "Although, thankfully, I have never experienced this."

Loki smiled. "Lucky you."

"Have you anything to say, brother?" Thor said pointedly, eyebrows rising at his brother.

Loki sighed and faced me. "Kari..." He spit it out all in a rush. "Are you opposed to the fact that I have eyes for you?"

Thor blinked. "I did not understand you."

I smiled. "I did," I said softly. "And-if you please, your highness," I couldn't help but add, making fun of myself, "I would be so bold as to answer 'no.' I dare not oppose your fancy."

Loki's eyes lit up, the reflections of the infirmary lights dancing within them. "...Perhaps in return for my teaching you...you might teach me to speak truth more often...as the result is quite pleasing...to hear another speak truth."

"Is it not?" I nodded, my smile growing.

Thor chuckled at our expressions. "Loki, you look like Fandral, and Kari, you look like whatever woman is next to him at the time."

"Shut up, Thor," Loki told him.

"No, that was actually quite funny."

Loki glared at me.

"Wait... I am still your servant, am I not?" I asked Loki.

"You may keep your position as Loki's servant if you wish, but that is only so those who do not know of Loki's fancy for you do not realize that Loki is courting you," Thor said. When Loki gave him a deathly look for interrupting, Thor shrugged. "Mother told me to say that whenever you grew up and told her you fancied her."

Loki growled quietly.

"Mother had a good point."

"Shut _up_, Thor. How many times have I said that tonight?"

"I do not know. Oh, and Kari, Mother says you can keep your belongings in the maid's chamber-the room beside Loki's. It still belongs to you."

"I very much appreciate that. I will be sure to thank the queen."

Thor chuckled. "I am eager to see what you two will be like as a couple. Loki looks adorable when he thinks of you-he stares off in the distance with a funny little smile on his lips."

"That is indeed adorable, Thor," I told him, seeing the murderous look in Loki's eyes, "but I would advise you to stop speaking about it, as otherwise I believe your brother might kill you."

Thor took one look at Loki, blinked fearfully, and nodded. "Very well then."


	17. Chapter 17

The days began to go by more enjoyably, as Loki and I both healed quickly. I was ecstatic when I was finally allowed by Eir to return to my chamber and escape the confines of the infirmary. Solveig was sad about it, but I promised her I'd visit as often as I could.

When I returned to my chamber, the one beside Loki's, I was surprised by something that had been placed upon my pillow. 'Twas a fine red apple, and attached to it was a note.

Kjære _Kari, welcome home. I am glad you are healed. I pass on Heimdall's plea: he begs that you remain in one piece henceforth-perhaps then the Second Prince might let pass several seconds without asking him after you. Warm regards, Queen Frigga._

I smiled warmly at the note and tucked it away in the clothes chest for safekeeping, and, after taking a bite of my gift, I knocked upon the connecting door. "Loki?" He had rejoiced when I had finally felt comfortable enough in my position to call him by his name.

"Yes?"

"May I enter?"

"Of course."

I went in and sat upon a soft couch at the wall. "Look what the good queen gave me," I said, showing him my prize. I then noticed his. "I see you've got one too."

"So I have." He went to read the note and then chuckled quietly. "Hm."

"What is it?"

"Read it for yourself." He chortled as he held it out to me, but stopped at seeing my shameful blush. "Oh-forgive me. I'd forgotten." He sat beside me and read it aloud. "_'Loki, my son, I am glad you are healed. I hope that your everyday might now hold a bit more joy as you have finally garnered the courage to express your love for Kari. In the hopes that you continue to find happiness in one another's hearts, love, Mother.'_" He folded the note and set it on the table beside his bed. "Mother was always one for sentiment."

"I think it's lovely," I said softly. I then grinned. "Here's hoping Thor doesn't see it."

"Oh, no, you're right-!" Loki floundered for a moment and then waved his hand: a drawer opened in the wall, and he shoved the letter in before slamming it shut. "There. He'll never find it."

I laughed at his anxiety. "I take it Thor has magic different from yours."

"He has magic he does not practice, so yes, there is therefore quite a difference between us. Speaking of practice, let's do some now." He pointed at where the drawer had re-camouflaged itself. "Go and open that drawer."

"How?"

"Feel it with your magic. If you feel it, you can see it, and therefore open it. And you might be able to find any other hiding place if you master the spell further."

"Very well." I stood and went to the wall, and I closed my eyes, calling upon my magic to act as a sense. I extended my hand, and sure enough, I grasped the handle of the drawer and pulled.

Loki's eyes were wide. "...That was your first try..."

I smiled proudly as I shut the drawer. "Is that a good thing?"

"It took me years to perfect that spell and you just go and open it on your first try! Yes, it's a good thing!" He laughed. "If you can do that so well, I wonder what other spells you could do..." His eyes suddenly twinkled with mischief. "Ooh, want to learn something fun?"

I nodded. "I'd love to."

"Then come with me."

I followed him, eager to learn more.

* * *

><p>"And you whisper the spell and it should work."<p>

"This is ridiculous. What happens if we should fall?"

"Then we tell them we were watching the birds."

Loki and I had scaled a tree on the training ground-he had made us both invisible as we snuck across the field-and we were now watching Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three as they sparred and practiced. Loki had just taught me a spell that, if cast correctly, would turn Thor's hair green.

"I see no birds," I said.

"That is why we won't fall. Now go. Try it."

I took a deep breath, chuckled quietly to Loki, and raised my fingers towards the First Prince. _"__Grønt hår_," I whispered, almost silently.

Loki covered his mouth and his laughter with a fist as the spell shot from my fingers: it did not hit Thor, as he moved quickly, but it did hit Fandral. Fandral yelped and fell to the ground upon his backside, and he swore angrily as he stood. "Loki! Where are you, you cursed silvertongue?"

I giggled softly. "Loki, that was a fine spell. Thank you for teaching me."

"You are w-" Suddenly, a spear came sailing towards us out of nowhere. Loki cried out and snatched me around the middle, and he rolled off the branch and out of the tree. We only landed gently because of Loki's quick casting reflexes. I swallowed hard and caught my breath, surprised by the ordeal.

Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors ran over. "Loki, you could have been killed!" Sif scolded. "And gotten Kari killed as well! What are you doing, playing pranks on the training field?"

"Fix my hair at once!" Fandral snarled.

"Greeting, Kari," Thor said to me.

"Greeting, Prince Thor," I returned, smiling awkwardly.

"Loki, answer me!" Sif demanded.

"No," Fandral growled, "fix my hair first, and _then_ answer Sif."

Loki waved his hand with a furious glare, and Fandral's hair suddenly disappeared altogether. Fandral blinked in surprise, felt his now-bald head, and squeaked. "Wh- _Loki!"_

"Loki, neither your pranks nor your presence are wanted here!" Sif yelled. "Be gone!"

"That's not very nice," I said softly. I wanted to speak, and yet I didn't exactly want to be stabbed or beaten by any of these warriors clearly much stronger than I.

"Well, _neither is this!"_ Fandral hissed anxiously, gesturing to his head.

I suddenly remembered an odd spell from the book Loki had lent me; I had gotten to the twenty-fifth page in the days leading up to my release from the infirmary. I waved my hand and mouthed some words, and suddenly, Fandral once again had hair.

Hogun, Volstagg, Thor, and Sif blinked as Fandral felt his hair. "Thank you," he said stubbornly.

"You are welcome." I eyed Sif shyly but admonishingly. "You ought to apologize to Loki, Lady Sif."

"Ought I indeed, _hun som glemmer sin plass_?" Sif growled, eyes flashing in anger.

My eyes widened and I felt fury rise within me. "_'Hun som glemmer sin plass,'_ am I? Surely a powerful warrior like yourself would not forget her _own_ place, would she?"

"Is that a challenge?" Sif snapped.

"Perhaps." I squared my shoulders and dared to look her directly in the eyes: my extremely small stature compared to hers did nothing to make me seem any more threatening. "You know the comment you made to Loki was hurtful. If you are the brave Lady Sif of whom I have heard, you will, of course, say you are sorry." I narrowed my eyes. "Only a coward would neglect or skirt around an unpleasant apology."

Sif indeed looked like she would like nothing better than to tear me apart right then and there, so I was very surprised when I heard her mumble the words through gritted teeth. "I apologize, Loki."

"Thank you, Sif," Loki said, his eyes sparkling with awe and fixated upon me.

Sif nodded, humphed, spun on her heel, and stalked away. The Warriors Three followed, Fandral giving a glance of thanks towards me for fixing his hair.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Loki held up his hand. "Just go back and have your fun, brother. I am fine."

"I meant only to congratulate Kari on her fine performance," Thor chuckled. "I have never known Sif to take that sort of challenge."

"I was actually expecting her to laugh at my anger," I admitted. "I am quite short and therefore not very threatening."

"Stature has nothing to do with ferocity," Thor told me. "You are a good example."

"I'm flattered, Prince Thor."

"I speak truth." He smiled, gave me a short bow of his head and shoulders, and then scampered off to rejoin the skirmish.

I turned to Loki with a tentative smile. "I am sorry that Lady Sif said that to you...but challenging her felt quite amazing. I have never felt so brave."

Loki burst into laughter and lifted me into his arms; I laughed as well when he spun me around. "That was one of the most amazing battles I have ever witnessed," he chortled upon setting me down. "You overcame Sif, forced her to obey you, and all the while the top of your head barely reached her chest. I doubt anyone else, save perhaps Thor, would be able to make Sif obey them."

"Ought I to be proud?"

"Extremely." He smiled to me and held out his hand. "Shall we celebrate your victory?"

I took his hand. "In what fashion?"

He spoke as we made our way back towards the palace. "My invitation to join me at the evening meal still stands. I wish for you to utilize it tonight."

"Then so I shall."

"Good, _kjære_. I look forward to it."

"So do I."


	18. Chapter 18

I gulped as I peeked out the door of my chamber and slipped out into the corridor. I prayed that I wouldn't meet anyone on my way. I was terrified to be seen by someone in this frightfully formal gown, with my hair curled lavishly so (courtesy of Ragna and Solveig, the latter of whom had worn a teasing grin every second spent taming my light blonde locks).

When I reached the corner at which Loki and I had agreed to meet, I saw him standing there and smiled. He was clothed in an ensemble of most striking majesty of gold and emerald green, and his hair was slicked back into magnificence as always. His eyes, matching his suit perfectly, rose to meet mine and twinkled in apparent surprise at my appearance. "Kari... You look..._bewitching_ this evening, _min kjære_."

I blushed deeply and curtsied to him with a shy grin. "And you look most elegant this night, _min-..._" I paused. "...I do need to think of a name for you. I have been called _kjære_ for far too long to not have something to call you in return."

"I am sure you will come up with something." Loki offered his arm to me and I took it as we continued down the corridor. "...Kari, you really do look beautiful."

My blush deepened as I chuckled quietly. "Thank you very much."

"I have never seen any woman so beautiful before."

"Suppose your brother heard you say that."

"What, you think he might be jealous?"

I grinned at him, knowing he had twisted my meaning. "Jealous of little _kjære_? Preposterous." I paused. "However, I have never seen Prince Thor in a gown. I do not know which of us would look the more beautiful."

"Perhaps we might have to test this."

"I agree."

We debated on which fashion in which to prank Thor as we neared the banquet hall. When we entered, I saw that there had been two long tables set for the evening meal: Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three sat at the head of one, the rest of the seats filled with various guards and warriors (among them Agmund and Brynjar, as I noticed when I returned their wave), and the king and queen shared the other with Eir, Heimdall, and some others. Loki led me to the latter table and helped me into a seat beside Eir before taking the seat next to mine. Our food was almost immediately served: I had never tasted such fine fare in my entire life.

"Greeting, Kari," the queen said, smiling warmly to me. "I am glad to have you join us."

"Good evening, Queen Frigga," I replied. "I was grateful for Loki's extension of the invite, and therefore happy to accept."

"Do you enjoy your new position?" the king asked me. "Are you doing well with it?"

"I am, Allfather, thank you," I told him. "I hope I am doing a good job."

"I meant not your position as servant," he said, offering me a cursory smile.

"O-Oh. Yes, I am," I said, blushing slightly.

"My son treats you well?"

"Oh, yes, your majesty."

"And you treat him well?"

"I hope so, your majesty."

"Good." Another cursory smile. "I am glad to hear it."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Thank _you._"

The Allfather turned then to engage in conversation with Heimdall, which led me to turn to the queen. "I thank you for the gift you left for me upon my return from the infirmary, Queen Frigga."

"You are most welcome," the queen replied kindly. "I do hope you will heed the wishes I expressed in the attached note."

"So do I." Heimdall turned briefly to me with an amusing grin before continuing his conversation with the king.

I laughed and nodded to Queen Frigga. "I shall strive to do so, your majesty."

"That is good." She smiled to her younger son. "Loki proved to be most insistent in inquiring after your recovery when you were unconscious."

"Mother," Loki complained softly, taking a large bite of food to compensate for his lack of desire to reply.

The queen and I giggled at him. "I am proud of my son," she said, "for his choice in maiden fancy. You are a most worthy soul, Kari Alvirsdotter, with your kindness, and your willingness to learn. I hope to know you for many an age to come."

Knowing that I would begin to cry should I attempt to thank the queen, I merely smiled to her with shining eyes and adopted Loki's manner of avoiding speech.

"Kari, where are your parents?" Loki asked, having been eating and therefore missing what Queen Frigga had said to me in his absence. "Do you not think that it's only fair now that I should get to meet them?"

I knew not whether I had told him of my familial status. "I have never known my parents. I have been told that they were both killed upon the night of my twelfth moon."

Loki blinked. "I-... I did not know. I am sorry."

"It's all right."

The queen sighed after finishing her meal. "If only the losses of those departed could be easier to handle," she commented.

"I agree, your majesty," I said quietly. "It would have been nice to know how felt my mother's love."

She smiled to me. "Well, if you wish, since you no longer have a mother of your own, you may think of me as your second."

"You are much too kind to me, your majesty," I whispered, emotion flooding me once again. "...Everyone has been so. I do not deserve it."

"Have you committed many murders of which we do not know and deserve some sort of prison sentence as well?" Loki joked.

"I do not believe so," I giggled.

"Then I believe you are wrong. You deserve every bit of our kindness." He paused. "It is I who should question whether or not I am deserving of yours."

"Liar," I said simply.

Our laughter bounced off the surrounding golden walls and echoed all around us.

* * *

><p>It seemed seconds from when I had finally fallen asleep after returning from the banquet hall-I had all but lost track of time while sitting in fine conversation with Loki and the others-that I sat bolt upright in my bed at hearing the scream. I knew at once that Loki was having a nightmare. I dashed through the connecting door and saw that he was thrashing about in the bed. I ran to hold his arms down, and I shouted his name. "Loki! Loki, wake up! Loki!"<p>

Loki sobbed my name in his sleep, over and over and over.

"Loki, I'm here! Wake up!" I shook him as best I could without hurting him. "Loki, please!" My voice broke in worry. "Loki, I'm here, I'm right here... I beg you, wake up..." I swallowed hard and whispered a soft lullaby, hoping that my magic would calm his nightmares, whatever about_. "__Den mild bris av rolig søvn fjellet er forsiktig blåser havet av vuggesang... Det fyller seilene på båtene venter, venter på å seile dine bekymringer vekk..."_

With my song to comfort him, Loki eventually relaxed against the mattress, and his breathing evened out in a less tormented slumber. I sighed in relief and smoothed the hair back from his face, and I dared to lean down and kiss his forehead.

In that very moment, I knew what I would call him.

"_Hyggelige drømmer, min elskede_," I whispered.

I snuck back into my chamber and slid the door shut behind me.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This (quite long, you're welcome~) chapter introduces my attempt at different PoVs. I hope it works out nicely.**_

* * *

><p><span>***Kari PoV***<span>

The next day was an eventful one to say the least: I spent most of its hours with Loki out on the training grounds, learning how to perform several difficult spells. I wondered whose face shone brighter with pride, for, thanks to his teachings, I had mastered one of the spells by the noon meal. I reluctantly abandoned the training for the banquet hall only because I knew that if I did not eat, I might become ill again, and I had begun to develop a genuine animosity for the bed in the infirmary upon the headboard of which Solveig had jokingly offered to carve my name.

When I approached my bedchamber to change into proper mealtime wear, Lady Sif surprised me as I rounded the corner. "Oh-! Greeting, Lady Sif."

"Greeting, Kari," she said. There was an edge to her tone to which I could not put a name. "There has been a gift left for you outside the door to your chamber."

"I thank you for inf-" I had barely gotten out half my thanks before she had swept swiftly away. "Well then," I said softly to myself, taken aback. But then I had not been so cordial with her at our last meeting.

I went up to the door and noticed that the gift was a barrel of apples. I smiled broadly as I lifted it and carried it inside, and I opened the letter that lay atop the plentiful bounty.

_Kari, _it read, _I hope you enjoy these apples as much as I do. They should make you very strong in your training. From, your loyal friend __**Solvieg.**_

I chuckled at Solveig's almost-unintelligible signature as well as her message. Of course she would know I was being trained. As one of Eir's many healers, she was quite able to learn of the various palace inhabitants' respective comings and goings. I took an apple from the top of the pile, raised it as if toasting Solveig's kindness, and then bit into it.

Almost immediately after I swallowed the piece of apple, I knew something was terribly wrong. Apples this ripe and beautiful did not taste so vile. Apples did not burn one's throat upon contact. Apples certainly did not make one fall to their knees and faint...

***Loki PoV***

I waited for Kari to emerge from her bedchamber so we could walk to the banquet hall together for our noon meal. Several moments went by as I leaned against the wall outside her door, and I frowned; should not she be ready by now? "Kari?" I called, knocking upon the door. "Are you ready?" There came no response. Perhaps she did not hear. "Kari?" I called louder. Still no response. "Kari, if you do not answer me, I'm coming in, and I care not whether you are clothed. Your silence is troubling me."

I thought for sure that she would answer then, but she did not. Therefore, I hoped against hope that I would not catch her in some compromising state as I shouldered open the door. I immediately saw her upon the floor, and I cried out in surprise. I ran to her side and turned her over, and I shook her violently. "Kari! Kari, what ails you?" _What ails you this time?_ I thought, almost exasperatedly. I was quite through with worrying about her.

I then saw that she held an apple in one hand, a note in the other. I snatched up the note and read it, and frowned at seeing the signature, somewhat difficult to read and appearing somehow odd to my eyes, and as I lifted the apple to my nose and sniffed it gently, I coughed violently as I dropped it and it rolled across the floor and under Kari's bed. I knew that smell: it was the smell of the poison that Asgard's warriors often used to cover the tips of their spears and swords.

I knew _exactly_ who had done this.

"Guards!" I shouted shrilly. "Guards, please, help!"

Three Einherjar came running in seconds, and I begged them to take Kari to Eir. They nodded and lifted her easily, trotting out and down the hall. I ran the opposite way, determined to get to the bottom of this.

***Kari PoV***

I nearly allowed myself to swear when I awoke in a place not at all unfamiliar. I saw Solveig at my side, and I told her softly, "You may as well etch my name into this bed's headboard after all, my friend."

She chuckled. "I believe the action neither necessary nor practical-perhaps even my jesting about it brought bad luck. Do you know what happened to you?"

"All I did was take a bite of an apple."

"No, you took a bite of a _poisoned_ apple," Solveig corrected me quietly. "Someone placed a barrel of poisoned apples outside your door, knowing full well that you might eat one."

"That was very kind of them. I must remember to send a thank-you message."

"It's not funny, Kari," Solveig whispered.

I was suddenly shocked to see that her eyes were shining with tears. "Solveig, what is it?"

"Whoever wished to poison you left a note in the barrel...and they signed their name as mine," she said, her voice breaking in fear. "Kari, if they believe the culprit to be me, I could...I could be for the axe."

"Solveig, not only do I firmly believe that you were not the one who wished me to eat a poisoned apple, I also know that you will not meet the axe for this, even if I have to stop its swing myself." I sat up (grateful that I was able to do so) and I grasped her hand hard. "I swear it by the Norns."

Solveig shuddered with tears and hugged me; I returned the embrace at once. "Hush, my friend, it will be all right... I promise you..."

I allowed her to lie in my arms for as long as she wished. Right after she lifted herself, swiping her hand across her eyes to dispel the tears, we both heard a familiar, ferociously angry voice coming towards us from the hall, accompanied by a deeper, more timidly fearful tone.

"Do you not understand the magnitude of the situation, you brainless oaf? I would have her tried for attempted murder and imprisoned for this! Or have her for the axe if I were lucky!"

"Calm yourself, brother; I am sure she did not truly intend to kill Kari!"

"Then clearly she would not have done this in the first place!"

The infirmary doors were thrown open so violently that they bounced back off the walls, causing Eir to exclaim in the other room and come scurrying in. "What in the Nine Realms could possibly be cause to-"

The silencing look that Loki gave Eir was so terrifying and murderous that I felt my blood run cold and I shrunk back on the pillows.

"Solveig, I have seen you exonerated," Loki said to Solveig, slightly breathless. "I have spoken with the Allfather and the queen. The note left with the apple barrel was evidence enough: whoever had left it had given your name an incorrect spelling."

Despite the situation, Solveig choked out a giggle.

"We then had no trouble in tracing the handwriting," Loki continued, glaring at Thor, "as I attempted to find Thor to ask his help and found him helping the Lady Sif in an act of taking inventory of the weapons vault. On her list were the same formations of words found on this letter." He took out of his trouser pocket the now extremely crumpled note that had lain in the barrel of apples.

I nearly fainted again; was Lady Sif really so furious with me for a mere challenge upon the battlefield that she wished to _kill_ me for it? "Where is Lady Sif now?" I asked quietly.

"I do not care," Loki snapped.

"Then will you tell me, Prince Thor?" I asked, turning my head.

"Why?" he replied worriedly.

"I wish to speak with her. If you wish, you may be there for it, so you might be able to extinguish any currently nonexistent threat of further violence."

Thor blinked. "She-...she is in the weapons vault, awaiting my return with information about what...what is to be done about all this."

"Either lead me there, or bring Lady Sif here. This problem must be resolved."

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but I held up my hand. "Ragna struck me across the face with a washboard and I forgave her, and now she and I are close friends," I reminded him. "Perhaps the situation will be so with Lady Sif. Please allow me to try."

Either from realization that I was correct or from surprise that I had finally felt comfortable with giving him an order in front of other people, Loki closed his mouth. His eyes met mine in a look that spoke his words for him: _If she even attempts to harm you, I will tear her to pieces._

I returned the action. _If you do the wrong that she could not, that will make everything a lot worse._

Loki sighed, knowing that I was right. He wordlessly came to sit beside me. I laid my head upon his shoulder and took his hand. Despite knowing that I had to at least try to apologize to Lady Sif, therefore possibly rectifying the situation and then being able to carry on with the life I had come to immensely enjoy, I would not verbally admit that I was quite a bit scared of doing so.

I had to at least try. And, with Loki there beside me (hopefully a position in which he would remain throughout the ordeal), I sincerely believed I just might be brave enough.

* * *

><p>After many assurances to Eir that I did not at all intend to start a skirmish in her infirmary, she agreed to leave us in peace. Thor then left to retrieve Lady Sif. I looked to Loki. "I would ask you not to interrupt with any of your silver wit, <em>your highness<em>," I said to him, trying to keep some light jest in my tone so as not to further darken the situation.

He kept his stone, worried expression. "Kari, Sif tried to kill you. If you wish me to stay, know that it will be very difficult for me to keep my temper."

"Why? After this, the problem might be entirely in the past. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"It's not that that angers me, Kari." He looked straight into my eyes, and I could see that he was extremely upset. "I am happy that you are attempting to rectify this predicament. However, I am not at all happy that the way in which you are doing so is forgiving Sif for her actions."

I had seen the way Loki looked at Sif on the training ground the day I had argued with her, and I had deduced that there was certainly some bad blood between them. I wondered if he was upset with me for forgiving her so easily...or jealous that I was able to do so.

Loki suddenly sighed and then stood swiftly; I fell back onto the pillows, surprised, at his movement. "I'm sorry, Kari, but I must go. I fear your endeavor will fail should I stay and ruin it." With that, and despite my plea for him to stay, Loki left the infirmary.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Perhaps I won't apologize to Lady Sif," I mumbled into my fists. "Perhaps I'll just tell her we're even. Then I won't seem such a doormat... Yes, that's what I'll do."

My conversation with Lady Sif went just as I assumed it would: she apologized more times than I could count (though I suspected that most of them were due to her fear of a possible death sentence), and I assured her just as many times that she and I were even, that she could calm down and abandon all worry of being punished. She was overjoyed that she was free of any blame, as I acknowledged that, in the heat of the moment when one is being insulted, one might not have the soundest judgments, as she had clearly done when we quarreled on the training ground.

"I am most grateful, Kari, for your forgiveness," she said, turning back suddenly after almost exiting through the infirmary doors. "I... I was foolish in my actions, almost childish. And mine were so much worse than yours: a petty argument at training does not warrant attempted murder."

"I should not have humiliated you in front of your friends, but yes, such actions did not deserve such consequences. However, for the sake of I most likely having to know you for many years more, I wish to start over." I reached out a hand. "Thank you, Lady Sif, for failing to murder me. Shall we try to act as acquaintances from this moment on?"

Sif blinked and took my hand, shaking it and sealing our agreement. "On one condition."

"Name it."

She chanced a smile. "Will you call me Sif?"

"On one condition."

"Name it."

I grinned. "That day on the training ground, I intended to turn Thor's hair green, not Fandral's. I shall only call you Sif if you assist me in successfully completing my mission."

Sif thought for a moment before echoing my grin. "A seemingly simple enough prank. I shall help you. But wouldn't you rather ask your master's help? He is, after all, the God of Mischief."

Due to our so recent reconciliation, and the fact that I truly did not know whether or not she was aware Loki and I were courting, I chose to ignore her reference to Loki's and my relationship. I merely replied. "Consider it, perhaps...a challenge."

Sif's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Then consider the challenge accepted."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I'm SO SORRY for being gone so long! D: I'm currently in the **_**very**_** middle of the college process, and it's getting intense. On that note, have a chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"What is the spell again?" Sif asked as she accompanied me down the forest path Loki had showed me.<p>

"Quite complicated."

"No, I mean what is the incantation itself?"

"If I were to say it aloud now, then you too would have green hair," I chuckled. "Would you like that?"

"I would not, thank you," Sif mumbled. "I have had my hair color changed once before, I should not like it to happen again, if it's all the same to you."

"Very well."

I guided her to the tree in which Loki and I had hidden the first time we tried the spell, and she and I scaled it easily. I stared through the branches and picked out Prince Thor, sparring with Hogun and Volstagg. Sif had requested the warriors attend the training field at this time, as she wanted to spar some. However, of course, she mentioned not the true reason she wished them to be there.

"Where is Fandral?" I asked. "He is not usually absent from the trio of warriors."

"I do not know. Perhaps he is on some sort of duty."

"Perhaps." I took a deep breath. "All right. Here goes."

Sif grinned in anticipation as I whispered _"__Grønt hår"_ and watched the spell fly forward from my fingers and meet its target spot-on. Prince Thor shrieked as he saw the reflection of his hair in Volstagg's shield.

Sif and I howled with laughter for several long moments. When we both recovered, we saw that Fandral had joined the other two and was failing to keep back chuckles at Prince Thor's now bright green locks. "Sorry for my lateness," I heard him apologize to the others. "I had business."

"What sort, my friend?" Prince Thor asked, blushing slightly from his situation.

"Nothing of importance. Come; let us practice. Perhaps Sif will show up and explain this." He gestured to Prince Thor's hair and chortled. Prince Thor growled before swinging Mjolnir, and the sparring began again.

"I think I shall join them. Thank you, Kari, for letting me help in this fun opportunity." Sif smiled to me.

"Consider us even," I answered, echoing her grin. "Until next time."

I left her at the base of the tree and decided to return to my bedchamber, intending to practice some more reading. But when I got to and entered there, I was surprised to see Loki sitting upon my bed. He held a bloody cloth upon his face.

I gasped as I closed the door and went to sit beside him. "Whatever happened to you?" I inquired.

Loki spoke thickly around a clearly smarting nose. "Fandral seems to care about his hair more than he lets on."

I nearly laughed. "That's _just_ a bit vain." I paused before chuckling quietly. "I have some inkling of why you don't go to Eir."

"Yes, I believe she's seen enough of me of late. It will heal swiftly; my magic usually makes a quick job of it." Suddenly, he blinked, as if he had told me someone else's secret.

"You can heal yourself?" I smiled, impressed. "I do wish to learn that. Can you teach me?"

"I-... I-I do not believe I can," he stammered. "I think it is something...with which you must be born."

"Oh. No matter." I giggled. "I shall therefore stick with annoying Eir as often as I can."

Loki laughed awkwardly. "That sounds just fine."

We continued our conversation and then some practice of magic until several hours later, when Prince Thor burst into my bedchamber and thundered furiously at me that, if I did not fix his hair that very moment, he would set Mjolnir upon every apple he could find to ensure that I might never again enjoy my favorite delicacy. Wishing to remain on good terms with the First Prince, I obliged, and set right his locks. But I thought all the while of the face, suddenly awkward, secretive, and frightened, that Loki wore when I mentioned admiration at his ability to self-heal.

I believed all Asgardians with magic to have the ability.


	21. Chapter 21

When I awoke the next morning, I decided that my first and most important endeavor that day would be to discover whether or not Prince Thor had made good on his threat and destroyed all the apples in the palace. I heard Loki trotting about in his room next to mine, so I approached the connecting door to his bedchamber to inform him of my task. I knocked. "Loki? May I enter?"

"Kari?" he called.

"Yes, Loki, it is I." I entered, and I was most overjoyed when I saw, waiting upon Loki's dresser on the opposite side of the room, apples unharmed, shining in the morning sun on a breakfast tray. "Oh, Loki, look! Prince Thor did not destroy all the apples! Look what has been left for..." My voice trailed off and my eyes widened as I saw what stood before me...'twas a Jotun.

A monster the likes of which I had never laid eyes upon was poised in a stance not unlike a young child who has just been caught sneaking. Its skin was a dark, inky blue, and its eyes were blood red. It was wearing Loki's nightshirt. And it stared at me. Oh, how it stared at me. Wide eyes like mine, and dilated, terrifying pupils that made me want to run and scream for help although I most certainly could not.

It was the most frightening sight I had ever seen...and yet also the most fascinating...the most beautiful...

"Who are you?" I choked out.

"Kari, I-... I-It's me, Kari," the monster said.

I tripped backward over my feet and pressed myself up against the wall. I swallowed my quick breaths and fought not to tear up. I had to be brave, to be brave so I could save Loki. "Who are you?" I repeated shrilly.

"Kari, it is I, Loki," the monster insisted. I saw its cheeks darken significantly as if blushing. It approached me with an odd expression: it appeared to be trying to console me. "It's... It's me, Kari."

I watched in astonishment as the blue lightened to ivory and the blood red switched to emerald green: soon Loki stood before me.

"You're..." I swallowed again and took several deep breaths. "...You're a...a Jotun?"

"I-..." Loki hung his head, a fierce blush rising in his cheeks. "Yes, I am," he said softly. "I-I discovered it only recently. Apparently... The Allfather found me abandoned in a temple on Jotunheim after he defeated King Laufey, and...and he took me back here to raise as his son." He sighed. "At least that is what he and Mother told me."

A long pause went by, Loki's eyes downcast and my eyes fixated directly upon him, before I gathered my wits back about me and walked slowly towards him. I took his left hand in mine when I reached him. "Loki..." I said quietly. "May I see it again?"

Loki took a step backward. "Y-You mustn't touch me. The skin will burn you."

"All right, but please... I want to see it again."

Loki blinked, surprised, but obeyed my wish: he closed his eyes, and soon he was Jotun once more, skin inky blue and eyes scarlet red. I reached out towards him and fingered the shoulder of his nightshirt, my fingers upon the fabric. I slowly traced the contour of his muscle, and then let my fingertips trace the air above his arm.

As if led by instinct, I dared to touch the top of his hand and found that his skin did not, in fact, burn me. He seemed as surprised as I, for his eyes met mine with a sparkle of shocked curiosity. I smiled to him and took his left hand in both of mine, and I grasped it gently, admiring the way my pale white skin and his dark cerulean complemented each other.

"Prince Loki," I whispered, staring down at our entwined fingers, "you're...beautiful."

First met our gazes, and then our lips.


	22. Chapter 22

It was so wonderful to hear that, after all this excitement, the celebration for Prince Thor's day of birth was still to be as grand as promised. Two days prior, I gleefully remembered Loki's invitation, and I skipped down to the infirmary to ask Solveig if she had ever attended such a celebration, and, if so, what I might expect.

"Well, Kari, the feast is grand indeed," my dear friend told me, "but the ball that comes afterwards is the grandest part of all. There's usually a speech by the Allfather or the queen or someone else important, and then there's dancing. Oh, the dancing!" she cried, spinning in a circle, her skirt billowing out around her. "It's ever so elegant, Kari. I was so happy to be allowed to go this year."

"Have you always been allowed to attend?"

"Well, last year I was not able to go," she admitted, "because I was quite busy. There was a patient that came in just before I was to leave to prepare myself, and it turns out that the man was extremely drunk, and had to be restrained by me, Ragna, and Eir for a great deal of time. By the time the poor fellow finally fell asleep, we'd missed most of the feast, and it wouldn't do to arrive so late." She grinned. "But I'll certainly attend this year with you at my side, no matter how many drunk fools are here to plea otherwise!"

I laughed. "I'm glad you'll be able to attend, Solveig; you must be very excited. But...I have been asked to accompany someone to the party."

Solveig's eyes widened. "Not the prince?"

"The prince it was. He asked me when he visited me after Almuth came to apologize for mistaking me for his adulterous wife."

"Wow," Solveig breathed. "You are to be seen on the arm of royalty! Even though His Highness Prince Loki is often known as the Forgotten Prince, he is still a Prince. And you are to attend the celebration with him!" She giggled merrily.

"What am I to expect? Obviously I've never before been to such an event."

"I'll help you to prepare. I'm sure Eir will help as well, and perhaps even Her Majesty the Queen if she has time. She quite likes you. After that, you should just follow Prince Loki and do as he says and does."

"Why?"

"Because you should. As his partner for the evening, it's certainly right of you to do what he tells you to."

"Oh. All right." I chose to believe her. "I should go. I'm to meet Loki in the library soon."

"Come early in the morning on the day of the celebration!" Solveig called as I left down the hall. "We shall all be ready to help you look your very finest!"

* * *

><p>I was granted a most amusing performance when I entered the library: over at a shelf near the far window, Prince Loki sneezed at a dusty book and tripped on the corner of a rug, falling over and landing on his backside.<p>

"I thought you told me that you knew how to dance," I laughed, going over to help him stand.

Loki chuckled as we rose, slightly embarrassed. "I haven't opened this book in ages, and it appears that neither has anyone else. It certainly surprised me."

"Indeed, so it appears. What book is it?"

"A spell book. For you." He handed it to me. "It was one of the very first books I used for study when learning my basic spells. There are many in there that I'd like to teach you."

I dared to contradict him. (Despite the relationship he and I shared, becoming stronger and stronger every day, I still felt as if I had to dare when going against him in any way.) "I'm honored, Prince Loki, truly, but... I was wondering if perhaps we could save the magic lessons for after your brother's day of birth."

"With what would we replace them?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe...dance lessons?" I blushed slightly at the childishness of the statement.

Loki smiled, and his emerald eyes sparkled. "But of course. Come with me."

He led me out of the palace and into the gardens, and positioned the both of us on the cobblestones in the middle of a circle of beautiful flora. "All right, your left hand on my shoulder, and your right in my left."

And away we went, twirling and spinning and laughing. I fell several times, and twice brought him down with me, but I learned quickly, and so very much enjoyed myself.

We only stopped when we heard a kind chuckle. "Look at you, _kjære_; how fast you learn." Queen Frigga was sitting on a bench nearby, smiling warmly to us. "You dance like a princess."

"Why, thank you, your majesty." I blushed deeply, curtsying to her. "I-... I had a very good teacher."

Loki smiled to me. "You dance beautifully, _kjære_ Kari."

"As do you, _min __elskede__,_" I replied, smiling back.

Queen Frigga's eyes lit up when I addressed Loki so. "Beloved indeed," she said. "I see such passionate devotion in each of your eyes. How delightful it is to witness." She came over to me and hugged me gently. "I do hope everything works out between the two of you. It would be quite nice to have a daughter after so many years having sons."

"I take offense to that," Loki remarked, a jokingly affronted air floating about him. He dramatically crossed his arms and turned up his nose; Queen Frigga and I laughed uproariously at his humor.

"Show me the dance again," Queen Frigga said, when the hilarity had subsided.

"Yes, Mother," Loki answered. He smiled lovingly to me as he took my hand and waist, and together we swept across the stones, the Second Prince teaching me, once his servant and now his beloved, to dance as I most certainly never had before.


	23. Chapter 23

My eyes were closed, and I swallowed hard as Solveig finally handed me a mirror. "Oh, go on and look," she giggled at me, "and don't be so frightened. We haven't done _that_ bad a job."

"You truly do look like a princess, Kari," Eir said. "Open your eyes, and admire your beautiful self."

I dared to open my eyes...and I saw, looking out at me from the glass, someone I had not yet met, but had always dreamed was there. In the light of the infirmary, my hair shone dazzlingly, and curled in long-flowing ringlets, and snaked down my shoulders to rest upon the intricate weavings of the best gown Eir, Solveig, and I could find in the collection with which we had come up. The gown was green with silver stitching, and it billowed out from my waist into a perfect, bobbing circle. My shoulders were pale and bare, and my sternum was adorned with a magnificent sparkling necklace.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

Solveig smiled at my shock. "That is you, Kari," she said to me, her kind hand on my shoulder and her cheek touching mine. "That is-quite, quite possibly-a future princess of Asgard. Perhaps even a future queen."

I swallowed again. "I-... I have never looked so beautiful in all my life, and I owe it all to you..." I gazed at my friends with grateful eyes. "I thank you both so very much for everything. Not just this," I said, gesturing to my overall makeup, "but for everything. From the day I arrived here, you have been nothing but kind and accepting to me, and I hope that I have been something of the same. I couldn't have asked for a better family."

"Oh, _kjære_, it was nothing but pleasure," Eir assured me.

Solveig nodded. "Indeed. But now is not the time for thanks-I think I hear familiar voices in the hall!"

The three of us suddenly scrambled: Eir put the room back to order while Solveig tossed all the various instruments that had been used to make me shine into a basket, and I went into the other room and hid behind the door.

"-And I do hope she'll have a lovely time," I heard the Allfather say as the infirmary door creaked open. "Greetings, Eir and Solveig."

"Greetings, Allfather and Prince Loki," Eir replied. "A happy congratulations to you, your majesty, for your son's twenty-fifth ceremony."

"Thank you, good Eir. But where is Kari? Where is the beautiful young woman of which Loki speaks so endearingly?"

I cleared my throat, opened the door, and entered into the view of the others. I saw Loki's eyes widen and sparkle; Eir's and Solveig's shone with pride. The Allfather nodded, smiling kindly.

"You look magnificent, Kari," he told me. "Most becoming of a woman whom a prince would escort."

"Thank you, Allfather."

"Well, we shouldn't dawdle," he said officially. "I must arrive shortly. See to it that you arrive on time as well, Loki, yes?"

"Yes, Allfather," Loki replied.

The Allfather nodded to Eir and gave me one last smile (I might dare to describe it as a 'fatherly' smile) before departing.

"That was rather quick," Loki mumbled. He turned to me and offered his arm. "Shall we, _min kjære?"_

"Of course, your highness." I giggled as I made a dramatic curtsy and took his arm, and he laughed with me as we swaggered amusingly down the hall. I heard Eir and Solveig laugh as well before the infirmary doors closed behind us.

Loki and I decided to walk normally, hand in hand, when we turned the corner and saw many people traveling the coming halls. "Where is the ceremony to begin?" I asked.

"First we will see the Allfather speak in the throne room, and then there will be a feast in the banquet hall, and then we all go to the main ballroom for the dancing," Loki told me. "Quite simple, really."

"It appears so."

We walked a little longer before I asked, "Loki, when is your day of birth?"

"Exactly three moons from now." He smiled to me. "And when is yours?"

"Exactly _four_ moons from now," I laughed. "How exciting."

"Yes, how exciting," he agreed. "Although mine does not usually amount to much; certainly not as much as my brother's. Usually I am just granted some sort of dessert at dinner, a hug from Thor, and a small, thoughtful gift from Mother."

"Perhaps this year that will change," I said softly.

Loki looked at me with a small smile, taking my meaning. "...Hmm, perhaps it will."

* * *

><p>The Allfather did indeed give a speech for his eldest son's birthday; I was proud to win the competition of yawns between Loki and I. (He gave three; I gave one.) And the feast-I can scarcely describe the wonder that completely overcame me at seeing what had to be all the most delicious food in Asgard piled atop rows upon rows of banquet tables. I had never had such fine meat in all my life, except perhaps the time Loki had invited me to dine with the royal family. Then again, I am not the most experienced connoisseur of meats.<p>

I blushed as Loki and I followed the crowds into the ballroom. "I will admit I am frightened," I told him softly.

"Am I that poor a teacher?" he chortled.

"No, no, not at all, but it's just that..." I chuckled timidly. "I am worried that I shall lose you amongst all these fine people." I grinned, joking but still quite shy. "What would I do if I were not to have any handsome prince with whom to dance?"

Loki laughed. "I promise you, my love, I shall not let you be lost. I will dance with you all night if I must."

I giggled. "Sounds like a fine plan, your highness."

"I agree, your highness."

I blinked. "...What?"

Loki smiled to me; his eyes twinkled as he tugged on my arm. "Come this way with me for a moment-I have something to ask you."


	24. Chapter 24

I followed Loki into a nearby empty chamber. He closed the door behind us and then took a deep breath. And then he sneezed, as I looked around and discovered that the chamber in which we stood happened to be a small, dusty storage space of sorts.

"Rather an interesting meeting place, Loki," I coughed, confused. "What exactly must you ask me?"

Loki grumbled as he opened the door. "I lied. Come this way instead."

We went through the door beside the one to the storage chamber, and Loki smiled at finding a spacious and also empty ballroom. "Ah, much better. All right, _kjære, _come here." He led me into the very middle of the ballroom, and I gasped as he slid down onto one knee, my left hand in both of his.

"Kari Alvirsdotter." He spoke softly, lovingly, beautifully...perfectly. "I never thought I would know such love, or feel so willing to give it in return. You have shown me devotion the likes of which I could never have dreamed. I ask for the chance to show you as much of the same devotion as I possibly can. The Allfather's blessing has been given, so..." His voice trailed off. I thought he paused for breath, but I was wrong; he reached into one of his pockets and brought out a box, and upon opening it displayed to me a simple and yet magnificent ring. "Kari, _min kjære, kjære elskede,_ will you give me the greatest honor of being my wife?"

Tears had long since escaped the confines of my eyes. I managed to sniffle softly before nodding. "...Yes, oh, yes, Loki... Yes, of _course_..."

Loki chuckled breathlessly, and I dared to notice several tears on his cheeks as well. He slid the ring onto my waiting finger with the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear. He wrapped me in his arms, and he spun me around and around, and we had our own private ball in the otherwise empty ballroom, twirling and spinning and falling and laughing and crying...and loving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: THIS IS NOT THE END! There's more to come!  
><em>**

**_P.S. Sorry for such a long absence. As of right now, life's been kicking my butt in numerous ways, and I didn't have enough time on my hands to write. But now I do, so here I am! :D_  
><strong>


End file.
